A Caribbean Cruise
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Kacey and her friends are heading to Hawaii for their spring break without any drama but, what happens when they meet new friends (Lemonade Mouth) what happens when Mo gets jealous on how close Scott and Kacey is even though they consider themselves as siblings but, blood? And what's Ray hiding from his best friend? Will Stevie and Charlie ever admit they like each other?
1. Prologue

**A Carribean Cruise**

 _Summary: Kacey and her friends are heading to Hawaii for their spring break… along the way Zander and Kacey are constantly flirting with one another where he kissed her on the lips leaving her to feel conflicted about the whole thing? Will Zander ever tell Kacey how he feels about her? During their trip they met the Lemonade Mouth (the band) along the way where Kacey and Scott already knew each other thru a gift shop leaving Mo to feel suspicious about their closeness leaving Zander to get jealous? What's going on with Charlie and Stevie? Will Ray and Stella ever stop being stubborn and just admit they like each other already? I mean it's so obvious (lol) Wen and Olivia are closer than before … where Olivia and Ray are both hiding a secret that would leave their friends in shock with the news. Will Mo ever going to find out what's going on with Scott and Kacey when it's nothing but, friendship between them considering Kacey has strong feelings for Zander when Scott only planning their one year anniversary. Nelson and Grace are being shy to one another and what is up with Molly acting all nice to Kevin? The world is coming to an end (joke) you're going to have read and find out?_

 **Main Couple…**

 **How to Rock… & Lemonade Mouth…**

 **Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon (main couple)**

 **Charlie Delgado & Stevie Baskara (crossover couple)**

 **Kevin Reed & Molly Garfunkel**

 **Nelson Baxter & Grace King**

 **Scott Pickett & Mo Bahari**

 **Ray Beech & Stella Yamada**

 **Wen Ginford & Olivia White**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*•✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)ƸӜƷ✿ღ

 **Prologue…**

 **How to Rock-Gravity 5 (Kacey and her friends) Brewster High School**

Kacey and her friends were in Mr. March history class, discussing the war in Pearl Harbor between the Japanese and American soldiers who lost their lives during the War II where Mr. March decided to let the class watch the movie of "Pearl Harbor" starring Josh Hartnett, Ben Affleck (Super H.O.T) entered Kacey's mind. Stevie and Kacey sat next to each other while Zander sat in Kacey's right side where Nelson and Kevin were across from them in their table seeing they were doing a project assignment together.

"Hey Kace, got any plans for spring break?" Zander whispered to Kacey.

"No not yet, hopefully I get to see my dad this time with my older brother, "Kacey explained as she smiled at her best friend who's a guy where she has conflicted strong feelings towards him but, hasn't admitted to herself just yet.

"I thought you're parents are together?" Zander asked with confusion all over his face.

"My parents are together Zan, it's just my dad is one of the powerful music producers in the country, I hardly get to see him these days because of the music and everything. It's probably why he's working in Hawaii right now with my brother," Kacey explained.

"Oh of course," Zander answered.

"Yep." Kacey replied.

"So you have a brother huh?" Zander asked.

"Yeah I have an older brother and I have twins siblings, their names are Rocquelle and Roderico but, for short it's Rocky and Rocco where my mom is traveling all over the world as a flight attendant so it gets lonely in the house but, at least I have the twins to keep me company and entertain me the whole time," Kacey explained.

"Wow I didn't even know you had any siblings to begin with I always thought you were an only child," Stevie spoke up thru their conversation.

"I have been hearing that a lot lately but, it's no biggie. I mean I love the twins but, it gets so tiring sometimes," Kacey explained.

"I know the feeling having four brothers and being the only girl can be annoying at times too. I know they mean well but, it's gets tiring after awhile." Stevie stated then paused for a moment then asked a question towards Zander since she didn't know much about him as well since he's been the new kid for about half the year already "How about you Zan, do you have any siblings?"

"Actually I do, I have a younger sister." Zander answered.

"How about you guys?" Kacey asked Nelson and Kevin.

"I have two brothers," Nelson answered.

"And I have one sister and one brother, my sister is the oldest where my brother is the youngest after me of course," Kevin answered.

"How did we talk about from the project, to spring break to talking about on either or not we have siblings or not," Stevie asked.

"I don't know." Kacey answered.

"Well we should start our project now since it's not due to a week or so," Zander suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Kacey commented with her smile leaving him to smile back.

"Come on guys what project should we do?" Stevie asked.

"What about the war?" Nelson offered.

"Sure sounds easy," Kevin commented leaving Stevie to roll her eyes where she added "Knock it off guys we have to be serious…" she explained.

 _(a/n: I'm just letting you know that I'm going to switch over from How to Rock to Lemonade Mouth in each character and hopefully you'll know what I'm talking about … right now we're switching to Lemonade Mouth where they are attending to Mesa High School in Texas)_

 **Lemonade Mouth (Stella and her friends) Mesa High School**

Stella just entered her English class, which unfortunately she had Ray Beech (her arch-enemy) but, after what happen between Ray and Scott's friendship; she couldn't help but, feel bad for him not that she'll admit that to herself or anybody out loud; she knows how it feels feeling betrayed from your best friend picking the love of their life over friends, hell it happen to her before she moved down to Texas.

Hopefully this spring break vacation will take her mind off things. She had some good news to tell her friends her family and herself of course are going to Honolulu, Hawaii to a Caribbean Cruise to Stella's surprise Stella's parents asked her if her friends would want to come along which made her scream happy and telling her parents "Thank you! Thank you! This is going to be the best vacation EVER!" and went to tell her friends which they all screamed happy well mostly her, Olivia and Mo since they were the only girls in the band and Mo told her that her parents would let her go as long as they have a chaperon with them.

"Of course we're going to have a chaperon Mo, my parents are going to be there duh," Stella replied as she rolled her eyes knowing how strict Mo's dad could be.

"Well sorry I'm just repeating what my parents said well mostly my dad and you know how he is," Mo replied

"Yeah whatever you say Mo," Stella replied leaving her to sigh.

Stella and her friends ended up practicing in the band room where they were discussing what they should do for spring break which is what Stella is telling them right now.

"How about you Scott would you like to come with us, it could be a vacation since we deserve a break from all the drama in school don't you think?" Stella suggested.

"Yeah that be great I'd love to go," Scott began to say leaving everyone's jaw to drop in shock where he felt a bit uneasy where he coughed awkwardly as he casually added "I mean if that's uh alright with everyone," he commented.

"Good… and Scotty if you want to invite Beech you can but, just because I told you to invite him that doesn't mean I have to like it but, considering this is our spring break I'm going to cut down the remarks between me and him that we usually have during lunch," Stella explained leaving everyone to stare at her in like she's crazy.

 **(10 minutes of silence)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Well are you going to stare at me all day or answer my question?" I asked Mo's boyfriend Scott.

"A-are you serious I mean you and Ray don't even get along with each other what brought this on?" Scott asked.

"I'm being serious or else I wouldn't suggest such a thing plus are you going to invite him or not?" I told him.

Scott blinked his eyes dumbly then shook his head with a huge smile on his face where he exclaimed leaving everyone to jump from his outburst "ARE YOU KIDDING HELL YA I'M GOING TO INVITE HIM "leaving everyone to stare at him in shock where he cleared his throat "I mean … are you sure you're parents are going to be able to pay for all of us?" he offered.

"I got that all taken care of considering my parents are paying from their miles credit and all," I replied.

"Cool thanks Stella you really made my day! I'm going to call him right now," Scott exclaimed as he went to find Beech after he gave a kiss to Mo on the forehead who just stared at her boyfriend dumbfounded while the rest of my friends stared at me in disbelief as soon as he left.

"Stella what the hell did you invite that jerk for," Charlie exclaimed _(a/n: who spoke up after Scott left us alone to talk by ourselves)_

"Uh hello in case you haven't noticed that's Scott's best friend Char; I mean we're the ones who broke their friendship and I feel bad that it was our doing in the first place even though he didn't have too.. but, he did," I explained.

"But, he's such a major jerk even if he is Scott's best friend," Mo spoke up.

"Yeah well how would you feel if Scott was in your position Mo that you had to pick between him and us hmm? Who would you pick?" I asked Mo giving her a challenge that left her quiet.

"That's what I thought…. Now if you excuse me I have some packing to do since we're leaving in dawn and call me when you're ready to put aside your difference towards Beech because I'm only doing this for Scott's benefit… considering he's my friend and the fact that I'm actually be considerate unlike you guys … I mean if you can let Scott inside our band with no problem besides the fact that he broke your heart Mo then why not with Beech hmm?' I explained when I grabbed my stuff heading to my car at the parking lot without any knowledge that her heart was beating slightly fast towards the blonde jocko that stole her heart.

 **Olivia's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe she's actually considering this," Charlie complained not believing what just happened.

"Well… she's kind right guys," Wen spoke up after a long silence.

"You can't be serious," Mo replied looking at Wen in disbelief.

"Well I don't really have anything against him either except he can be a huge bully towards us but, that's just how he is," I spoke up.

"How can you say that Liv since he's the one that bullied you before we started the band in the first place," Mo protested; I didn't want to say anything considering I just found out he's my twin older brother and kept quiet because of it.

"I'm willing to put aside my difference towards Ray and... who are we stop Scott being friends with him. I mean they are best friends since they were little way before he started dating you Mo," I argued back.

"I'm willing to do the same why can't you two," Wen commented.

"I guess … when you put it that way… I suppose I could… for Scott's sake..." Mo whispered.

"So how about it guys why don't we let him accompany us in our trip considering Stella's parents are the ones that's paying our trip to begin with," I suggested.

"I'm down if you guys are," Wen replied.

"Guys you can't be serious this is the same guy that bullied us when we were started to be famous," Charlie complained.

"Please Charlie," Mo replied with a pout.

Charlie looked at Mo, then back at me and Wen then back at Mo where he made a defeated sigh and spoke up "Alright fine I'm only doing this because I'm out numbered here… since I don't want Stella to cancel our trip altogether because we're holding against a huge grudge against the guy … so why the hell not," he explained leaving us to cheer.

"Don't worry dude I'll make sure he keeps his distance towards you," I offered.

"How?" Mo asked.

"I have my ways…" I commented leaving them a bit confuse then shrug it off.

 **How to Rock-Gravity 5 (Kacey and her friends) Brewster High School in the band room right after school.**

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

After school my friends and I decided to stay in the band room since we decided to chill out since we didn't had anything else going on until Stevie got up suddenly freaking out about something so I decided to calm her down a bit.

"Stevie are you okay?" I heisted asked her as I saw her pacing back and forth.

"Hmm it's nothing Zander, it's just my big brother Colin just forgot to give me a ride to this one place I was going to go but it's not biggie," Stevie answered and just when I was about to reply Kacey's cell phone started to ring that made Kacey to scream happy running outside by closing the door behind her to talk to whoever she's talking too; of course she didn't know the door wasn't close all the way so we overheard some of the conversation especially me since I wasn't that far from her.

"Hey daddy, are you going to come home soon?" Kacey asked.

I couldn't hear what her dad said but, from the looks of things Kacey smile faded then smile again where she started to jump and down which made me raise my eyebrow.

"Really that's great daddy-" Kacey began to say where she made a frown then smiled again "Of course daddy I'm sure mama wouldn't mind… I mean she can get me and the twins family discount since she works in the airlines," she replied after she listened to her dad that's when she replied back.

"Of course daddy…Tyson and I will make sure to watch the twins in our trip… "Kacey began to say where she pondered for a moment then added "Hey daddy is it okay if I bring my friends since they aren't doing anything for spring break as far as I know of anyway?" she asked leaving me to perk up a bit that's when she squealed really happy leaving our friends including myself to look at her wondering what brought her to scream even though I practically overheard the conversation without knowing what her dad said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy! I'm going to ask them right now. I'm going to text you the details and I can't wait to see you both and-I know daddy I'm going to tell mama about it. She's coming home today but, I think her next flight will be during this weekend as far as I can tell. Uh huh okay daddy I'll tell her. I love you too daddy give Kuya my love. Oh well okay then I'll go do that when I see him at home. Bye daddy." Kacey explained that's when she went back to the band room where I had to pretend I didn't hear anything so I casually leaned against the sofa chair reading a book that I grabbed from the shelf.

"Guys guys! Guess what!" Kacey exclaimed.

"What's up Kace?" Stevie asked curiously leaving me to wonder what freaked her out to begin with oh well I'll ask her later.

"Well I just talked to my dad and I asked him if I can bring you guys to accompany us to Hawaii and you know what he said," Kacey began to say as she was between Stevie and myself which I sat down next to her where Nelson and Kevin went to join us from the other side of the band room.

"No what?" I asked casually.

She turns around where she grabbed me by the collar leaving me to widen in shock where she continued to talk " I asked my dad if I can bring you guys isn't that freaking awesome! Now we don't have to stay here at home for spring break we can actually go on actually cruise Zander! Isn't that awesome we're going to have so much fun I can't wait till you meet my dad and my older brother Tyson. My big brother is like the coolest older brother I can ever ask for. I'm so excited isn't that great Zander," she exclaimed shaking me like her life depends on it.

As much as I love Kacey shaking me at the moment since she was very close to me where I can feel myself hard considering she hasn't done anything but, it didn't seem to be like that so I had to let go of her much to my disappointment with a huge smile considering I'm very excited as she is considering I get to see her in her bathing suit now that is what I'm hoping for.

"That's awesome princess but, uh do you think you can let go of me, your making me a bit dizzy from all the shaking" I told her feeling myself a bit dizzy from all the shaking she did.

"Oops sorry Zander," Kacey began to say as she lets got of me where I felt myself a bit dizzy where she turned to Stevie "Oh my god Stevie bear we have to go to the mall to go shopping! Come on no time to lose we need new clothes, shoes, make up, of course the ultimate important thing," dragging Stevie behind her despite her protest where Kevin, Nelson and I just stared at the girls where I just shrugged my shoulders to come with since we didn't have anything else to do.

"Kacey slow down," Stevie complained dragging inside her car where we followed them thru my car to the mall.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you think of the introduction of the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story and some reviews from you guys! Did you notice I made a lot of difference than before but, hopefully you'll let me know what you think okay? ZACEY ALL THE WAY! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Be the Bigger Person

**Chapter One: Be the Bigger Person**

How to Rock-Gravity 5 (Kacey and Stevie are going shopping-minus Zander, Kevin and Nelson who also came along minus the shopping of course.

 **Stevie's P.O.V.**

"Kaceyyyyyyyyy how many clothes are we buying?" I complained to my best friend as she went shopping crazy after what happen last time I'm just pacing herself to buy the ones we actually need.

"These aren't for me Stevie-bear these are for you; considering I already bought mine 2 days ago," Kacey explained with an innocent mischievous which made me back away knowing full well what she meant.

"Oh no?! I am not going to try-" I got cut off by my best friend Kacey by dragging the clothes towards me inside the fitting room where she spoke up "And once you try them all and I mean all of them Stevie-bear I'll be the judge to see if it looks good or not," she told me and heard her lock the door behind me leaving me to sigh in defeat.

"How did I end up in the fitting room and into this type of situation" I mumbled where I looked thru the clothes that she picked leaving me to liking the idea from some of the style in these clothes.

 _"Hmmm these clothes aren't so bad,"_ I thought to myself shaking my head knowing how stubborn my best friend is.

"Just pick the ones that you like and we'll figure out from there okay Stevie-bear," Kacey replied from the next room where she's also changing into new clothes too.

"I thought you weren't going to buy anything?" I asked.

"I wasn't but, then considering I'm shopping with you. It's kind of fun shopping and I decided to add more new clothes to my collection before I start packing for our trip," Kacey explained.

"Of course you did," I told her.

"It's not so bad, I mean I haven't seen my dad since last summer and he was the Bahamas at the time; it was fun seeing him again," Kacey told me where I could have sworn I heard a sad tone thru her voice.

"What does he do anyway since I never met your dad before?" I asked curiously wondering what made her sad all a sudden.

"He's a music producer one of the powerful ones actually it's one of the reasons why he's staying in Hawaii right now; he's finding new artists from all over the world and his next stop just happens to be in Hawaii, you wouldn't believe how many people he discovered and most of them are from the Asian district," she explained.

"Really? You think he would listen to our songs too since we're in a music band to begin with," I asked.

"Depends," Kacey commented where I heard some shuffling in her side; I'm guessing she's changing to one of the outfits or to her original outfit.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If either we're serious on being in the music business or not I mean it's always been like that… since I can remember. Way before the twins were born." Kacey replied.

"Wow… sounds serious." I told her.

"It is… most of the time whenever my parents are going to work I would end up in the house by myself or stay with my Uncle Rusty and his wife with my cousins and when my mom got pregnant with twins no less. I ended up taking care of the twins where they are both are work taking care of all of us it's a lot of work but, I love it." Kacey explained leaving me to nod.

"I can tell you love the twins and very protective with them" I answered.

"You have no idea," Kacey replied.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Once we were trying on different clothes I noticed the guys were in the side of the changing room and I decided to speak up hoping Kacey is still there.

"Kace you still there?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Kacey replied.

"Are you sure this isn't too much Kace?" I asked, looking at the prices on some of the clothes.

"I'm sure, now come on out I want to look at the outfits that you tried on and like," Kacey told me.

"Oh fine.." I replied as I opened the door revealing Kacey in a purple and black dress which fit her body perfectly where I noticed that Zander, Nelson and Kevin were in the doorway minding their own business until Zander looked up where I could have sworn I saw him blush which left me to raise my eyebrow at him.

"Kace are you guys done yet," Nelson complained leaving me to roll my eyes.

"We're almost done Nelly," Kacey stated as we both went to show the guys where she spoke up "So guys what do you think of our outfits?" she asked leaving the guys speechless well mostly Zander not sure about Nelson and Kevin.

"Wow… Kacey … you.. wow… " Zander answered who looked at Kacey he seems to be in awe from her outfit.

"Thanks Zan," Kacey stated as she bit her bottom lip then shook her head leaving me to raise my eyebrow at these two where she spoke up again "So what do you think of Stevie's outfit guys?" as she glanced a hand motion towards me.

"Wow Stevie you actually look like a girl," Kevin stated leaving Nelson to slap him on the side of his head where he spoke up "You look beautiful Stevie," where I felt a blush coming in which I wasn't sure why but, I felt a bit girly in this outfit which I suppose it shows for some people that there's more to me than meets the eye don't ya think?

"That's what I thought too, it's official Stevie this is defiantly the one now try the other ones and we'll be good to go," Kacey answered.

"Sure," I told her.

Lemonade Mouth (at the hide out between Scott and Ray since they were kids)

 **Ray's P.O.V.**

I was on my way heading home until Scott my former best friend called me that he wanted to talk. Ever since the competition I haven't had the slightest what was going to happen between us I mean I consider him as a brother and my best friend since I can remember and then BAM he ends our 16 yrs of friendship over some girl; not just any girl Mo Bahari who he loves which made me so upset about the whole thing. I know I can be a jerk towards a lot of people but, that doesn't mean I had to show my venerable side unless I was by myself with Scott who knows me better than anyone so I felt a bit uneasy with this phone call. Of course we haven't talked since then but, now it made me see things differently and this is just one of them.

So here I am waiting for my former best friend Scott but, I knew deep down that I miss my best friend who I consider as a brother after all he's going out with Mo who's in the band of Lemonade Mouth who I call them "Lemon Heads" explaining that Yamada invited me to come along which left me wondering what she's up too. Lately whenever me and Yamada have our misfits it would leave her walk away with this look on her face. I couldn't tell what but, somehow I had this feeling she knew something but, then again I can't really tell what she's thinking.

"Hey man," Scott greeted me; my former best friend.

"Sup," I told him flatly.

"Come on Ray are we really going to be like this…" Scott stated where I looked up at him looking a bit stress out where I sneered a bit which it's a habit of mine "What you suddenly got tired of the clingy girlfriend of yours," I commented leaving him to glare at me.

"Dude Mo isn't like that and if you weren't such a-" Scott stated as he took a deep breath then looked up in a serious look "I know that when I left the band and won the competition it left me realize that it's not black and white anymore. I'm actually happy for once and I thought you being my best friend you would've understand that better than anyone," he explained.

"Oh really and what's that Scotty boy," I told him _(a/n: Scotty boy is Scott's nickname from Ray since they were kids where Scott just call him Breezy)_

"I know you're still mad at me for leaving you like that," Scott began to say leaving me to scoff not believing what I'm hearing where he continued to talk "And you have every right to be angry with me but, I had to make Mo know I'm serious about our relationship; I admit at first she wasn't exactly in our league but, she was different and I like that about her. It's like she's trying to be someone who's she not and that's what most of these girls in our school are and I don't want any girl except with Mo so why can't you just accept that," he explained.

"I don't know if I want to be friends with you after that douche move you did leaving me to feel like I was pushed aside for some girl that I don't even exactly get along with," I told him.

"Come on man, can't you just be the bigger person just this once please. Breezy I know you better than anyone." Scott explained.

"That may be true but , that doesn't given the fact that you LEFT the band including me your best friend I mean how could you do that to me. We worked hard working our asses off to beat those losers and just when they announced the winners you had to be all mighty high to save your girlfriend from the performance they did," I exclaimed.

"I can't help it when it comes with Mo," Scott exclaimed as he took a deep breath to calm himself where he paused for a moment… "Look I didn't come here to fight or argue with you… I just… Stella and her friends are going to be out of town when spring break starts," he explained.

"Yeah and what does that have to do our conversation?" I sneered at him.

"Because Stella suggested after she invited me to come along she asked me personally to invite you to come to this trip with us," Scott replied casually looking at him staring at him like he was crazy.

"And what makes you think I would want to come with you, with your girlfriend and the lemon heads who I hate," I answered.

"You don't hate them," Scott replied.

"Yeah I do, considering if it wasn't for Yamada they wouldn't be in the population global wide to begin with," I exclaimed leaving him to smirk.

"I knew it," Scott exclaimed.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"You like her," Scott teased me.

"Like who?" I flatly says.

"You like Stella," Scott answered.

"What are you crazy what in the hell made you think that?!" I exclaimed.

"Dude it's so obvious, she's the only person that bugs the hell out of you and no other girl has ever pushed your buttons then with her I mean how else would you explain the fact that she made a revolution to begin with leaving them to be famous in Lemonade Mouth hmm?" Scott explained.

"I don't have any feelings towards Yamada, she's not my type." I denied this even though deep down; way deep down I couldn't help but, wonder if he was right.

"Deny all you want but, do you want to go?" Scott asked after changing the subject which I thank for him that in my head.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To Hawaii, Stella wants an answer before this weekend that's when we're going to leave? So how about it would you like accompany us for spring break or what?" Scott explained.

"Are you seriously telling me that Yamada personally asked you to invite me to spring break in Hawaii," I asked him if he was serious or kidding around here; even I had to admit I miss my best friend too even if I don't say it out loud he knows either way.

"Not in those exact words but she said and quote "Scotty if you want to invite Beech you could but, just because I told you to invite him that doesn't mean I have to like it but, since this is our spring break I deserve a bit of a break from remarks between me and him that we usually have at lunch and that's when I called you to meet me here and here we are? So how about it? Would you like to come or not?"Scott explained.

I just blinked my eyes dumbly as I took a deep breath and shrugged "Sure why not," I commented leaving him to smile and gave a quick text to Yamada which didn't take long for her to reply.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and replied "Its' a message for you?" he told me.

"Me?" I replied a bit stunned.

"Mhmm I'm forward to you hold on," Scott stated leaving my cell phone to vibrate which it was forward message from Scott which read "Scotty I need a favor…I need you to send a message to Beech…

 _"Beech I know we hate each other and all that but, considering you're Scott best friend I decided to be the bigger person and put aside our difference just for our spring break vacation and once we get back we can go back to us hating each other but, only because you're Scott's best friend. Just … for Scott's sake let's just be acquaintances towards one another I'm willing to do it if you are… and … if you make another douche move I won't hesitate to kick where the sun won't shine capishe? Oh and also I have my twin brothers to kick your butt too along with my dad who's very protective with me (rolls my eyes) but anyway… just.. If you do decide to come with us. We'll make a truce or something I don't know…but, only if you're willing to go but, if you are… I'm pretty sure it would make Scott really happy because he really does care for you as family and a best friend. I seen you two always hanging out and the only time he's ever really happy is either with Mo or with you so why don't think about it and let me know okay._

 _xoxoxo._

 _Stella._

 _a.k.a. Yamada oh and tell Scott your welcome._

I blankly stared at the text message … that I had to blink my eyes rereading it 2x over and over again leaving Scott to say "So .. what did she say?" he asked

"Nothing important except making a truce between us till we get back and she added your welcome to you" I told him as I shrugged my shoulders leaving my former/best friend to drop his jaw in shock.

"Oh believe me I will give my thanks to her personally .. I wonder what changed her mind about you coming along," Scott asked curiously as he made one of the flat rocks to skip thru the pond.

"Who knows but, you can tell her that I'll call a truce too just for this vacation," I told him.

"So you're really coming," Scott replied hiding his smile leaving me to shake my head.

"Yeah I guess I am it's not like I have better things to do," I replied.

"Awesome. I'll let Stella know and we should start packing for our soon to be spring break vacation." Scott replied.

"Sure." I stated as I paused for a moment then spoke up again "Hey Scotty boy," I told him.

"Hmm," he replied.

"I'm glad we did this us being friends again. I really did miss you." I told him as I skipped another rock thru the pond.

"Miss you too man, miss you too." Scott replied.

I had to admit though Yamada really surprised me I mean Stella would actually invite me for Scott's sake … actually come to think of it… she has been acting a bit odd… especially the text message which it's very unusual but, I'm sure things will be back to normal… maybe… this vacation might be good for all of us who knows.

 **(four days later)**

How to Rock-Gravity 5 at Kacey's house

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

Kevin, Nelson, and I were heading back to Kacey's place since her dad and her brother were going to accompany us to our trip in Hawaii which it's the first time I ever met her brother or her dad and to be honest I don't think I ever felt this nervous since… well I don't know when… but, I do know that she's very close with both her dad and brother so whatever that's making me nervous Kacey always seems to calm me down somehow without even knowing about it.

Once we reached to the door that's when an older guy which I'm guessing it's Kacey's older brother who looks exactly like Trent where Kacey came from behind him with a smile on her face "Hey guys, Kuya this is Zander, Nelson and that's Kevin and you already met Stevie."

Kacey's older brother looked at us mostly at me where he looked at me up and down with this look on his face like he knew I had strong feelings for his sister not that I would admit at loud but, it's there.

"It's nice to meet you guys, bumblebee mentioned you guys a lot thru our Skype conversations." Tyson replied _(a/n: Tyson Mitchell Simon plays by Romeo Miller; as her older brother I thought it would fit along with Master P being her real dad; it seems to fit altogether)_

"She did," Kevin squeaked which I had to guess that I wasn't the only one who's nervous about this too.

"Yeah she did now I can see why Kacey loves you guys. You're not who I thought you guys were because most of the time people can take advantage of my baby sister because of how famous our dad is for," Tyson explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Tyson began to say as he looked at Kacey who shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the couch laying her head on the pillow where I raised my eyebrow at her where she replied "Kuya they don't know much about it and I rather not say if you catch my drift," she commented where she gave her brother a look which left me to frown. What could possibly make him think we'd take advantage of her because of what her dad is famous for from what I can remember we never keep secrets I guess there's more to Kacey then I thought; as much as she tried to hide it I can tell thru her mask that she's very sensitive on some parts she just doesn't like to show it towards people.

"You're not hiding anything from us are you princess," I asked casually where I put my arm around her shoulder, leaving her to whisper "If I tell you then I would have to kill you Zan," she commented in a flirty kind of way leaving me to chuckle.

"Oh really?" I flirted back.

"Really," she answered.

"Okay that's enough of you two love birds, let's just have this sleepover over with and we can get ready early tomorrow where we're going to meet my brothers at the airport since they have a game at school," Stevie explained as she was sitting between Nelson and Kevin where they were across from us where I'm sitting between Kacey and her older brother much to my disappointment where Kacey's older brother Tyson was getting some snacks and drinks for us.

(the next day)

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 4:45 in the morning since our flight was around 7:00 a.m. in the morning where we had to check in and out towards our flight where I had a few connections thanks to my dad. As I looked around I saw my friends Nelson and Kevin sleeping while Stevie was between the four of us and when I mean the four of us _(Nelson and Kevin in one side where Zander and I in the other side)_ where my older brother would be sleeping in his room.

When I saw Zander sleeping he looks so peaceful sleeping soundly that I made sure not to make a sound and tiptoed towards my kitchen to get a quick snack or breakfast for that matter but that was before I saw a shadow roaming thru the kitchen where I grab a bat and hit the shadow guy which turned out to be Zander.

"Owe," the shadow replied.

"Zander is that you," I whispered as I squinted my eyes thru the dark where I put down the bat on the side.

"Yeah it's me why did you hit for?" Zander replied as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Well excuse me for trying to defend myself I thought you were a burglar," I explained.

"You would use a bat against the burglar what if he had a gun then what?" Zander replied leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Well if he did I would use my pepper spray or use my double triple high twist kick to clobber him where he won't have any children in the nearest future" I explained.

"Remind me to not go on your bad side princess," Zander stated where he paused for a moment then continued to talk "You're up early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I told him as I shrugged my shoulders where I decided to open the first light in the kitchen which wasn't too bright so that way I wouldn't wake up the guys from the family room across the kitchen.

I looked thru my freezer and grab one of those ice cream sandwiches, open the wrapper and took a bite which made me moan where Zander stared at me with an unreadable expression leaving me to raise my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked, as I licked the chocolate off my fingers just to tease him just a little which totally work but, I pretended I had nothing to do with it.

"Nothing…" Zander began to say as he walked closer to me leaving me to have difficult to breathe then necessary then he got one of my fingers where it had chocolate on it and started to suck the chocolate off my fingers where his eyes stared at mine where I stared back "Mmm, taste very good," he replied in a husky kind of way leaving me to gulp a bit.

"Does it," I casually said trying not to let him effect me this way which apparently it did had a lot of effect on me then I thought.

"You may never know princess," Zander replied as he walked forward towards me leaving me to walk backwards until my back reached towards the wall as both his arms trapping me where I made a another gulp.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn you were trying to flirt with me Zan," I casually told him as my fingers slide down his button pajama shirt which I could tell it was affecting him as much as he was affecting me so basically it's almost like we were both affected by one another with this sexual tension between us which I won't admit out loud at least not yet anyway.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Zander stated as he leaned closer to me and whispered to me "Which I would have to say I find that so hot," that's when he bit my ear in a teasable way leaving me to whimper in a small moan.

"Oh really?" I answered.

"Mhmm, and I just love that sound princess… " Zander stated where he walked more closer to me as I felt his hard member hard which I couldn't help but, lower my hand and grabbed it just to tease him a bit where I could have sworn I heard a growl from him leaving me to raise my eyebrows at him.

"You shouldn't have done that princess," Zander whispered with another growl and left me to say "Oh and why not? Does it bother you," I asked in a sexual kind of way.

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

I looked at her for a long moment, where I grabbed her hand towards my dick harder leaving me to feel more turned on then necessary.

"Not even close princess… it feels… good… " I told her as I felt more turned on then before.

"Oh yeah and why is that," she flirted back where her eyes look innocent as she was playing with my hair from the back once I got closer and slowly traced circles against her mid thigh where I can feel my eyes turned darker than necessary.

"Because… " I began to say and just when we were about to kiss we jumped apart when we saw Kacey's older brother who was heading down stairs where we casually pretended nothing happen between us.

Once her older brother reached the kitchen he was surprised to see us both pouring cereal for breakfast then poured a bowl for himself too.

"Morning baby girl, morning Zander you two are awfully early," Tyson greeted us as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Kuya," Kacey began to say as she finished her breakfast leaving me to raise my eyebrow at her hiding my smirk at her where she made a blush where Tyson interrupted noticing how flushed Kacey was "You alright baby girl?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to take a quick shower," Kacey stated as she went upstairs to her room where she watched in the corner of her eye for me to follow her which I will when I gave her a thumbs up hiding under the counter where Roman interrupted my train of thought.

"Okay," Tyson stated and once Kacey left leaving us both by ourselves I made a nervous gulp hoping I wasn't in trouble where he made conversation with me which I didn't had a problem with that since I wanted him to like me and I felt I needed his permission to be with her if I wanted to be in his good side anyway" So what were you two doing?" he asked casually.

"We were just talking," I told him.

"Really?" Tyson replied.

"Mhmm," I told him as I made another scoop of my cereal.

"What were you two talking about?" Tyson asked casually.

"Mostly music. She was helping me on my lyrics that I was working on before we head back to school and everything," I lied.

"Sounds reasonable," Tyson replied.

Once I was done with my quick breakfast just when I was about to meet up with Kacey; I decided to make it not so suspicious.

"Hey Tyson?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Tyson replied.

"Where's the bathroom." I asked casually.

"There's one upstairs which I'm sure Kacey is using to take a shower and one downstairs straight from the family room oh and kid just call me Ty most people do," Tyson explained.

"Thanks and ok." I told him.

"No problem." Tyson added.

Once I exit the kitchen I made sure Tyson wasn't watching which he wasn't that I went the quick way to her room and once I got there I grabbed Kacey where we were both inside her room where she innocently playful kind of way which I had to go along with it.

"Zander what are you doing?" she whispered.

I smirked where I leaned closer to her as we stared for a long moment and leaned her against the wall "You know why I'm here princess," I told her.

"Do I now?" she said playing along with me.

"Yeah you do," I told her.

"Which is," she told me hiding her smile.

"This," I told her as I gave her a quick kiss which left her dumbfounded from my sudden move now it's on her court then whispered to her playfully "Oh and by the way nice pajamas princess it suits you perfect just like the way I like it," I commented where I gave her a wink leaving her to blush.

 _"Yeah I still got it,"_ I thought to myself.

 **(3 ½ hrs later in Texas time)**

Lemonade Mouth Dallas, Texas to L.A.X Airport heading to Honolulu, Hawaii airport

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

My friends and I including Beech were heading to the airport and as you can see I'm a bit cranky so I didn't bother to start anything unless Beech started it… and so far he agreed to have a truce between us and in my surprise he hasn't said anything at least not till we get home. I'm so glad that our spring break is for 2 ½ weeks instead of one week because I didn't think that's enough vacation days since we been working our butts off the whole semester.

"Stells you okay?" Liv asked with a worried expression on her face _(a/n: Liv is short for Olivia played by Bridgit Mendler; you probably recognized her from Wizards of Waverly Place where she plays Juliet; Justin's vampire girlfriend, Teddy Duncan in Good Luck Charlie and other shows that I can't think off including Lemonade Mouth)_

"Hmmm," I stated as I looked up with a sleepy tone thru my voice and noticed how worried Liv was and then I made another yawn "Yeah I'm fine Liv just tired who's bright idea was it to wake up this early for our flight anyway," I complained.

"You're parent's idea. Since we're going to the same flight this morning," Wen who answered as Liv laid her head on his shoulders who seemed happy as he looked down with love which they haven't gotten together yet _(note to self: set up Olivia and Wen together)_ and hopefully I'll find myself a boyfriend too…

"Okay Stel, here's your tickets sweetie along with your friends," my mom explained as my parents came back with our tickets from the check in booth where we had our carry on duffle bags plus our purses at least for me, Mo and Liv anyway.

"Thank you Mrs. Yamada," Mo who thanked her with the rest of their parents but, mostly my parents helped with most of the trip since it was free for us.

"No problem at all Mo, I'm glad to help and besides you get to experience Hawaii just like I have when I was just your age except back then… we didn't have that much to experience except surfing thru the rough tides back at the beach," my dad explained which left Scott and Beech to nod at this which left me to raise my eyebrow.

"Daddy," I stated with an innocent look on my face where he turned to face me "Yes princess," he commented where I could have sworn I heard Beech chuckled on that but, I ignored it.

"What time is your flight to Australia again," I asked.

"8:45 a.m. just like yours princess and don't forget to watch your brothers while we're gone and we'll be there less than four days at most," my dad explained.

"Cool," I stated as I laid my head on Charlie's shoulder which I could have sworn I heard someone growl as I opened my left eye I saw Ray I mean Beech scowl which I had to dumbly blink my eyes because I wasn't sure if I was hearing things and I wasn't really in the mood to argue with him so I shrugged it off knowing it wasn't serious.

(1 ½ hr later … our flight was boarding)

"That's our flight," I stated as I stretched my arms a bit where my mom gave me last minute things to remember since my twins brothers are also accompany me and my friends to this trip too leaving my mom to say "Don't forget to text me when you get there Stells, oh and keep your brothers close to you at all times since they like to roam around the area," she told us leaving me to nod at this.

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine won't we guys," I told my mom as I looked at my younger brothers who are both twins who was distracted playing video games.

"Of course mom like Stell said we'll be fine," Andrew who looked up and gave our mom a hug _(a/n: Andrew is the youngest by 10 minutes from Timothy)_

"I love you guys, and don't forget to call us and let us know you made it alright," my mom said for the third time.

"Mom we have to go.. and we love you too," I stated as I gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek where he whispered to me by the ear "Be good princess I mean it," he commented as I rolled my eyes playfully giving him an assure smile "Of course daddy, I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Princess," my dad stated as he looked at Beech where he narrowed his eyes at him where I had to raise my eyebrow at him "You better behave I happen to know your father so don't make me regret this," leaving him with an unreadable expression on his face which in reply.

"Don't worry sir you won't," Beech replied.

"Well we'll see you in four days daddy byeee have a safe flight." I told him as I grabbed Beech by the arm which surprised him but, kept quiet till we're by ourselves where my dad yelled "You too baby girl," where they left to go to their flight which was next to ours so it wasn't so bad.

Once we were by ourselves behind our friends I whispered to him "What was that about?"

He looked at me for a long moment then we both looked down where I immediately let go leaving me to cough awkwardly he just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what you're talking about Yam-" where he stopped for a moment then said "I mean Stella. You're dad just being your dad when it comes with his daughters not wanting to be with a boy I guess," as he walked away to catch up with Scott leaving me to dumbly blinked my eyes wondering what just happen back there which I ignored.

 _"What just happened,"_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Stel or else we'll miss our flight," Mo commented where I added "Coming Mo," as I ran after her.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So what do you think of the chapter? I know I made a few changes here and there but, I thought I owe to those of you who read this story and given me to update after a long while which I haven't forgotten I just haven't had the time to continue then necessary but, since I have enough time for a little while I decided to update as much as I can so I hope you will continue to write your reviews and opinions on what I have in store for you.**


	3. Chapter 2: LAX Airport (Part 1)

**Chapter Two: LAX Airport Part I**

Lemonade Mouth-heading to Los Angeles where they had another flight to head to Hawaii.

 **Stella P.O.V.**

"So what row are you guys?" I asked my friends since we were heading inside to our flight.

"I'm in row 14C how about you?" Mo stated then turned to Liv first "I'm 14B yay we're neighbors," she commented as they both squealed happily then they both looked at me "What about you Stells, what row do you have?" Liv asked.

"Umm…" I stated as I looked at my ticket "I have 16B awe man we're not neighbors?" I commented where I made a frown then turned to the guys "What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well I have 14A I guess I'm rooming with Mo and Liv here," Charlie stated leaving Wen to speak up "And I have 14D huh? I guess we're row mates get it.. row mates." he commented where he's trying to make a joke leaving us to shake our heads knowing he's not that funny well at least to us anyway we just don't tell him that.

"How about you Scotty, Beech?" I asked seeing I had to be nice to Beech for Scott's sake and boy was it hard to make nice to the guy after what happen a few minutes ago.

"Mine is 16A while Ray has 16C I guess we're neighbors Stells," Scott explained.

"Awe … I wanted to be in the same row as Scott," Mo frowned but then Scott whispered to her ear which left her to blush which I don't want to know since it's between them which can be nauseating sometimes.

"You know Scotty boy you're boyfriend whipped," Beech commented which I had to agree with him.

"You know I can't believe I'm saying this and this is the only time I'm actually going to say just this once… but, I agree with him Scotty. You're totally boyfriend whipped that sometimes I feel like it's going to blind my eyes for saying that," I commented leaving both Scott and Beech to stare at me like I had two heads here leaving me to roll my eyes seeing I'm just growing up from the boy pulling the girl pigtails I guess.

"I am not…" Scott protested as Mo who came over leaving me startled "You aren't what sweetie?" she asked.

"Oh nothing babe, I'm going to see you inside and don't forgot what I told you," Scott explained as he kissed her on the forehead as Wen, Mo, Charlie and Liv went to their row which was 2 rows ahead of us where my twin brothers after them which they are by themselves which I had to say they are both lucky on that.

"Hey Andy, Timmy you two okay?" I asked my two brothers.

"Yeah we're fine Stell," Tim replied.

"Mhmkay just let me know if you need anything I'm sitting behind you guys," I told them both.

"Gotcha," Andrew stated as he paused for a moment "So who's this Beech person?" as he asked curiously.

"Hmm oh that's this guy over here Beech stand up," I stated leaving him to stare at me weirdly but, he got up anyway "See this guy is Beech but, his real name is Ray so just call him Ray I guess… " I explained.

"He doesn't seem so scary," Tim mumbled.

"He's not he's just looks like that," I explained.

"Like you're in loveee with him," Andrew teased me leaving me to having a coughing fit where I was drinking water where Ray awkwardly slapped my back like he cared about me chocking to death.

"Nooooo just get back to your game," I told him as I made a huff since I'm sitting between Beech and Scott where they both stared at me with amuse smiles.

"So you love me Yamada? I would say I'm flattered but, you're not my type," Beech commented leaving me to glare at him.

"Now, Ray I thought you were going to civilized with her," Scott trying to get between our soon to be fight.

"Trust me Scotty he's not my type. Now if you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom," I answered where I grabbed my bag for no complete reason as I marched towards the bathroom in a huff.

 **Scott's P.O.V.**

As I watched Stella walked away I turned to my best friend Ray where I glared at him who shrugged his shoulders in return where I hit him on the shoulder.

"Owe what was that for," Ray complained.

"What was that? I thought you said you going to be the bigger person for my sake remember?" I told him.

He looked at me for a long moment where he made a sound by poking his tongue thru his left cheek where he made a tired sigh.

"You're right… force of habit I guess." Ray told me as he looked thru the window.

"Come on man this was supposed to be a fun vacation remember?" I told him.

"Yeah I know but if you were single we would have mingled thru beautiful Asian woman in Hawaii," Ray commented leaving me to furrow my eyebrows.

"Uh dude," I told him.

"Yeah," Ray commented.

"You do know Stella is Hawaiian right? She's pretty much half Asian thru her dad," I told him leaving him to stare at me as realization was flowing thru him where I had to hide my smile where he made a scowl.

"Shut up," Ray commented.

"You so like her," I mumbled.

"What was that ?" Ray answered.

"Nothing buddy," I told him.

That's when Stella's younger brothers pop out of nowhere from their seats as they looked back at us leaving me and Ray to raise their eyebrows at them.

"Can I help you squirts?" Ray answered.

"We heard everything," one of them smirked which I had to guess it was timothy.

"Heard what exactly?" I asked not liking their face expression hiding their smirks.

"Every single word," the 2nd twin said where they had a recorder "You do know Stella is Hawaiian right? She's pretty much half Asian thru her dad," I heard my voice from the recorder where Ray said "Shut up," then heard my "You so like her," as I mumbled under my breath where Ray said "What was that ?" and then I said" Nothing buddy," end up recording leaving us to stare at them dumbstruck.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that recording?" Ray commented where I could feel that he's going to lose his temper towards Stella's younger brothers.

"Nothing yet… but, we do have a price," the 1rst twin smirked.

"Which is?" Ray asked.

"If you stop being rude to our older sister, annoying our sister is our job not yours," the 2nd twin replied.

Ray stared at them for a long moment and said" And what makes you think I'm going listen to you two, you're just a bunch of kids" he argued back.

"Because if you don't we'll show this to our older sister where I'm pretty sure she's going to kick your butt," the 1rst twin replied.

"Kick whose butt," a voice replied where we all turned to see that Stella was back from going to the bathroom completely different leaving my jaw to drop in shock.

"Uhhhh," I stated leaving Ray to stare at her with his mouth open with no sound coming from him where Stella asked again "Well aren't you going to answer?" she asked putting her hands on her hip demanding an answer.

 **(no answer)**

"Hey Mo," Stella stated where Mo my girlfriend looked behind us from her seat since she's close to the aisle seat just like I am and said" Yeah," she asked.

"I think Beech is broken," Stella commented where my girlfriend Mo went to see what's wrong and noticed Ray had his jaw drop like he was speechless or something which left me to chuckle knowing how it's so obvious he has a thing for her.

"Ray are you alright," Mo asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

 **Ray's P.O.V.**

Just when I was about to pummel the squirts that's when Yamada came back and she's completely different I mean her hair is wavy where her makeup was natural and I can feel my heart pounding thru my chest with a complete different outfit. Before she had a t-shirt and some ripped jeans now she has a tang top that showed a bit cleavage not that I was looking and purple jeans with converse to match.

 _"What's happening to me,"_ I thought to myself.

"Well aren't you going to answer?" she asked; which left my heart to pound faster than before where I continued to stare at her.

"Ray are you alright," Mo commented but, I ignored it since I froze from the sight I'm seeing right now.

 _"Why would she change her clothes and put make on? Is she trying to make a point or something to make me notice her… wait no she wouldn't do that I mean I don't like her… so why would she-"_ I thought to myself where I got interrupted by my train of thought.

"Hello Beech anyone in there," Stella commented.

"I think you broke him Stell," Liv commented who also came over leaving Wen and Charlie in their seats.

"Nah… I think he's just… speechless or something," Stella commented.

"Well what are you going to do. He's just sitting there and if he leaves his mouth open flies are going to come in," Liv commented where she closed my mouth even though I'm still staring at her and what I mean her (Yamada) herself where I can feel my heart pounding thru my ears.

"You let me take care of that, why don't you two take a walk and he'll be good as new?" Stella answered leaving my best friend to look uneasy then said" Alright Stell but don't hurt him to much hmm?" he commented.

"Trust me Scotty I'm not the hurting type unless he deserves it," Stella commented leaving us by ourselves where I can feel my palms sweaty that I had to wipe them thru my jeans.

 **(10 minutes later)**

"Well aren't you going to say something or just sit there like an idiot," Stella commented leaving me in mute like I couldn't comment back or something which left her to furrow her eyebrows and feel my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever Beech," Stella answered leaving me to kiss her palm where she widen her eyes where I whispered "I'm fine," I told her where you can tell my voice was hoarse considering now I'm feeling more nervous then I felt before.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked where I noticed her eyes looked at me with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just a little hot in here that's all," I told her where I took off my jacket that's when she looked at me for a long moment then shrugged her shoulders and said" Whatever you say Beech," she commented.

That's when I looked at her again trying to come up with something but, it's completely blank that's when she noticed I was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you change your clothes?" I blurted out.

She blinked her eyes then looked at down on her clothes and shrugged her shoulders where she said" I didn't change my clothes," she commented almost I offended her.

"Yes you did, you had a t-shirt that says "Veterinarian" with ripped jeans," I commented.

"Were you checking me out Beech," she replied

"Whaat, nooooo" I told her in denial.

"Seems to me you are," she teased me hiding her smile.

"So what if I am," I told her; half the truth anyway.

"First you act like a jerk towards me and my friends and then they are times that you're like a decent guy then BAM you changed into a jerk again and tell me that I'm not your type and... now you're like checking me out without any knowledge that I know of this … and now you're just staring at me like I'm crazy… you're one confusing guy like bipolar different personalities Beech even I noticed this of course I would tell Scott but, then again I can't because he probably tell me it's how you are and I just.… just make up your mind Ray. It's like no matter what I do I can never make you happy with the results because in the end …you're always gonna have that scowl on your face it's ridiculous," Stella rambled with her answered where she grabbed a random magazine leaving me to blankly stare at her dumbly wondering what the hell she's talking about.

"Huh?" I told her.

"See you're not even… you know what forget it." Stella commented where Scott came back before I can answer leaving us in silent for the next 2 ½ hours to Los Angeles, California.

 _"What the hell just happen,"_ I thought to myself.

(2 ½ hrs later… both Lemonade Mouth and How to rock finally reached to LAX of Los Angeles where they are now waiting to board to Honolulu, Hawaii where they are going to go thru the docks for their cruise ships awaits for their arrival)

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California we will be boarding in to Honolulu, Hawaii in 2 hrs where the bus will take us to the docks. Please note that you can go relax until then thank you," one of the ladies airline attendant replied thru the speaker.

"A-le-lu-ia," Yamada commented as she put her stuff down as she looked around seeing that it was a bit crowded as she continued "I can't believe we're finally here. I didn't think it would take that long to come down here,"

"I know right," Mo answered as she rested on Scott's shoulder where I continued to stare at Yamada wondering what she's rambling about back there when we were by ourselves but, I'll take care of that later once we're alone again with no witnesses what so ever.

How to Rock-Gravity 5 (LAX airport) Day (1)

 **Stevie's P.O.V.**

Kacey, Zander, Nelson, Kevin and I including Roman plus the twins who gave us a ride to the airport where I felt my cell phone vibrate which was from my brother Colin; all we had to do is check in and go thru this other gate that ultimately goes thru the jet plane that Kacey's dad own.

"Hey baby sister, are you at the airport?" Colin text said.

"Yeah we just got here actually we're about to check in? Are you guys almost here?" I text back.

"We're half way there," Colin text said.

"Alright we'll meet you guys in the front so we can check in together," I text back.

"Nah you guys go ahead we'll catch up with you in a bit and meet you at one of the fast food restaurant inside the airport or something," Colin text.

"Oh okay, how about McDonalds it's just straight upstairs," I text him back.

"Sounds good see you in a bit baby sister," Colin text back.

"Later," I text him.

"Alright guys; if anyone wants to go to the bathroom go right now because our flight doesn't leave till another hour or two. It's just putting some gas and if we have some time we get some breakfast. "Tyson Kacey's older brother spoke up.

"Okay Kuya." Kacey spoke up while carrying one of the twins while the other held her hand clingy thru her outfit.

"Kuya! I'm hungrey." Rocco spoke up as he rubbed his eyes from his short nap.

"Alright kiddo let's get going, Kace why don't you guys freshen up while I order some food I'll meet you over there." Tyson spoke up pointing at McDonalds.

"Meet you over there in a bit come on Stevie-bear you're coming with me," Kacey said as she dragged me to her side once again while Zander, Kevin and Nelson follow where she carried the twins closely.

"What are we suppose to do?" Kevin asked.

"Do what guys usually do?" I asked.

"Which is?" Nelson asked.

" Well what do you usually do?" Kacey asked as she was finding the bathroom thru the crowd.

"We usually just play video games." Kevin added.

"Then do that, Kacey and I won't take long" I explained as I nodded at this two.

"Sure we'll just look around at that gift shop over there," Zander spoke up pointing at the gift shop across from us leaving Kacey to squeal.

"Forget the bathroom let's go shopping, Stevie-bear," Kacey exclaimed in excitement leaving me to glare at Zander knowing how she's a shopaholic major.

"Thanks a lot Zander," I harshly told him.

"Sorry Stevie," Zander replied as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Kaceeey, I thought you wanted to freshen up," I complained.

"I'll do that later after we see this gift shop I want to buy something for my dad. It's the least I can do since I haven't seen him in awhile so this gift shop better have something good since he's deserve this appreciation," Kacey replied who looked determine to look for this present leaving me to sigh.

I looked at Zander as he shrugged as he quickly went beside her as we entered the gift shop. We all split up as Kacey finally let go of my arm.

"That's great Kace but, can you let go of my arm," I told her.

"Oops sorry Stevie-bear," Kacey answered as I heard her little sister Rocquelle "Rocky" replied "Ateh what about this one daddy will like it," she asked showing her a teddy bear leaving Kacey to soften at her little sister.

"That's cute anak but, daddy needs something that he'll remember all of us" Kacey stated leaving her little sister to frown then bend down to her height "But tell you what why don't you hold it so that way when I do buy something for daddy I can buy that for you what do you say," she asked.

"Rwelly," Rocky answered where her eyes lighten up holding the teddy bear closer to her

"Mhmm," Kacey replied.

"What about me?" Rocco asked as he grabbed the end of Kacey's tang top where he held his thumb in an adorable kind of way where Kacey said "Of course Rocco whatever you want," she told me.

"Rwellly," Rocco replied where his eyes lighten up as well.

"Yeah but, you have be very careful some of them are very delicate," Kacey scolded her little brother and sister who are both twins.

"I'll be cafwul," Rocco replied.

"Awe they are so adorable how are your son and daughter," a nold lady who looked in her mid 70's

"They're not my son and daughter their my little brother and sister and their both 3 years old," Kacey answered with a smile where I can tell she felt tense on that; most of the time whenever she brings the twins with us some of the grown up would assume she had a baby of twins leaving me to shake my head on how accusable these people are.

"Oh I'm sorry they look exactly like you but, their adorable either less," the lady smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell my mom that," Kacey answered as she carried her little brother Rocco where Rocky was being watched by Zander.

"Rocky where are you anak," Kacey asked looking around for her sister.

"She's with me Kace," Zander answered leaving her to sigh in relief.

"There you are, don't you run off like that okay Rocky," Kacey replied as she carried her little sister in her arms along with Rocco who's already in her arms.

"I'm sworry Ateh," Rocky answered as she bowed her head like a dog got in trouble.

"It's okay just don't scare me or run off unless you're with me or Kuya Ty or with my friends okay," Kacey told her gently.

"Okay, I'll be with Kuya Zan-zan," Rocky said pointing at Zander leaving him to chuckle.

"And I'll be honored to be your brother you know as long as princess over her doesn't mind of course," Zander commented.

"Of course not just as long as I get to be their favorite," Kacey replied where she went to check out the toys the twins brought with them, some snacks and a coffee mug where she asked the cashier if she can put a picture on the mug which didn't take long which was a half an hour so we all waited till it was done after that.

"That would be $25.78 ma'me," the lady replied.

"Here you go," Kacey gave her $30.00 which she gave her $5.78 change then we went to McDonalds to meet up with Roman.

Lemonade Mouth LAX-Los Angeles, California Airport heading to Honolulu, Hawaii –across where Kacey and her friends adding her older brother and twins siblings along with Stevie's older brothers who are accompany them as well without any knowledge they were going to the same cruise and place to begin with where they all decided to get something to eat since they had 1 ½ hr left before they head to their next final destination which was Honolulu, Hawaii.

 **Charlie's P.O.V.**

"So what do you guys wanna do until then? We have about an hour and 45 minutes till we get there." I asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something Char." Wen answered.

"Wen." Liv asked.

"Yea Liv?" Wen replied.

Olivia whispered to him who blushed and answered "I'm sure they have plenty of those," he told her.

"What did she asked?" I asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know dude." Wen replied.

I sighed as I looked at Mo who was reading a book which made me curious "Mo what are you reading?" I asked.

"Pride and Prejudice it's my favorite book." Mo replied without looking up at me.

"Since when do you read?" I asked.

Mo looked at me for a long moment and said" I read, just not in front of you guys even Scott knows that." She commented.

"You really love him huh?" I asked. Even though I was a bit jealous in their relationship despite how I had feelings for Mo before… I finally moved on thanks to Victoria but, we broke up from her being jealous with the fan girls that's trying to rip my clothes off.

"Yeah I do, he's my first love Charlie." Mo replied.

"I'm happy for you Mo." I told her.

Mo smiled and said" Thanks Charlie. I'm glad it really means a lot to me despite everything that happen before." She told me.

I nodded knowing this; leaving me in boredom and before I can even think deeper, I noticed that Scott and Ray came back with food leaving me in hurrah.

"Where did you guys go?" Mo asked.

"We went to get some food since we have a couple of minutes till our flight so dig in everybody." Scott replied.

"Awesome!?" I exclaimed as I grabbed a double quart burger from McDonalds from the airport.

"Mmm… I love McDonalds." Stella replied as she ate her order with some French fries.

"So… what should do for the next hour before our next flight," Wen asked as we were eating our early lunch before we head back to our flight to Honolulu, Hawaii.

"I don't know but, I'm sure there's something to do around here," Stella commented as she looked around the airport.

"Well we could look around or something," Liv suggested.

"Or we can just split up and do whatever we want," Ray commented.

We all looked at him then back at Stella knowing she might have something to say but, surprisly she didn't she just stared at him blankly where she swallowed her burger then drank her soft drink then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You know that Beech your right we should split up and come back say an hour since we have an hour and thirty minutes left," Stella answered leaving me to drop my jaw in shock.

"Sure okay, come on Liv let's go look at the gift shop maybe I can find something for my parents like a souvenirs or something," Mo suggested.

"Sure okay," Liv replied.

"And what about me?" Stella asked.

"You can come with us and you should bring your brothers or you can go to a different shop," Mo commented.

She pursued her lips together then grabbed her twin brothers with a growl "You two are coming with me either you like it or not" she commented leaving them to protest but, knowing they are both scared at their other sister in fear they kept quiet leaving us guys to stare at the scene dumbfounded.

 **(10 minutes of silence)**

"What just happen," I asked

"I think the girls went to split up with us," Wen answered.

"Hmm… how did that happen?" Scott replied.

"Who cares," Ray commented.

"Hey-" I stated leaving Wen to hold me back where Ray challenged me with a look then gave an annoy huff where he said "I mean… let's just look around or something," he commented and walked away in the opposite direction where the girls were where Wen and I just blankly stared at him.

"Sorry guys," Scott answered as he went after his best friend.

"I can't believe Stella actually invited him why did we all agree to let him come with us again," I complained.

"Because he's Scott's best friend we can't really do anything but, be acquaintances with him and that's what I'm willing to do," Wen answered.

"Riiight," I commented.

 **Olivia's P.O.V.**

"So tell me again why we split up," I commented as I was looking around for a present to give my grams.

"I needed to talk to you," Mo replied.

"Oh is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah everything is fine… it's just… did you noticed how different Stell has been since we been on this trip," Mo asked.

Now that I think about it…Stella has been acting a bit odd… I wonder what's up that's when I felt my cell phone vibrate. It was a text from Ray _(a/n: yes it's the same Ray Beech I'm having this chapter changed with a little secret; Ray and Olivia are twins they both found out and they are still processing with the information and neither of them haven't told their friends well at least for Olivia anyway she wasn't sure about her twin brother; well older twin brother anyway)_

"Hey Liv, where are you?" Ray text.

"At the gift shop," I text him back.

"Is Yamada with you?" Ray text.

"No she's with her twin brothers in the gift shop next to us why do you ask?" I text back with ?

"No reason just curious… have you told your friends yet?" Ray text.

"Not yet… you?" I text him back.

"I'm getting there… I haven't even told Scott… and this was before we made up to be friends again," Ray text me which made me frown.

"You're not… ashamed of me being your twin sister are you? Because … it's not my fault…" I text him back.

"What? No of course not… I'm not ashamed of you Liv, I'm actually happy about that. I always felt that we were connected somehow I just couldn't pin point what yet you know I'm still processing the fact that my parents aren't my parents their our aunt and uncle… and our dad is in jail… where you're living with grams it's hard to process everything ya know," Ray text him which left me to nod at this.

"I know what you mean and that's good to know… and just so you know I'm not ashamed of you Ray you're kind of cool as my twin older brother," I text him.

"Yeah well don't tell the guys about this but, I actually like you from all the lemon heads and the red head kid," Ray text back.

"You mean Wen?" I text him.

"Yeah him, he's pretty cool," Ray text me.

"What about the rest?"I text him.

"Mo is okay when she wants to be, Delgado… I'm still processing that he's Tommy's little brother ummm with Yamada still… deciding.." Ray text me.

"Do you like Stella?" I text him.

"Why does everyone think I like her!?" Ray text me.

"…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad -_- (emotion-hides behind her hands)" I text him back.

"No I'm sorry… Liv. I didn't mean yell at you. I'm just… it's complicated I'll see you in a bit, and be careful there's a lot of perverts in L.A. and know that as your twin older brother I'll kick anyone's asses and got your back Liv," Ray text me.

"You know if you need someone to talk too I'm here… and I got your back too Ray, I'll see you in a bit I have a feeling Mo is suspicious I don't want her to know yet not that I'm ashamed of you or anything I'm just… processing everything you know," I text him.

"It's understandable well I'll see you later Liv," Ray text me.

"Later big brother," I text him.

"There you are Liv, I was looking for you everywhere where did you go," Mo commented leaving me to delete the conversation between Ray and I; not that I'm ashamed of Ray being my twin older brother I'm still deciding if I should tell Mo or not because she can be dramatic sometimes and I can' t afford that.

"Just looking around," I told her with a fake smile.

"Ohh well come on we have to get back, I heard our flight thru the speakers so we gotta go," Mo commented.

"I didn't hear anything," I answered.

"Probably because you were looking thru your phone the whole time and who were you talking too Wen?" Mo teased me from my crush on Wen leaving me to blush.

"Maybe…" I comment hiding my blush from my hair.

"It's okay to like him Liv, you both are so cute together," Mo gushed on how cute Wen and I are.

"Maybe…" I told her.

"So did you find anything for your parents Mo?" I asked changing the subject.

"Actually I did. I found this t-shirt that I thought my dad would like and my mom I got her a jewerly box, it's pretty cute don't ya think," Mo commented showing her the gifts for her parents.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **So what do you think of the chapter so far? I'm on a roll today and I thought I continue this story so that way you would know that I haven't forgotten about this story at all so hope you enjoy the next new chapters ^_^ let me know what you think okay.**


	4. Chapter 3: LAX Airport (Part 2)

**Chapter Three: LAX Airport Part II**

How to Rock- Gravity 5 (the right side of LAX Airport) eating McDonalds upstairs where they had a quick early lunch since they are hungry.

 **Kevin's P.O.V.**

"Hey Kace do you think we can get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead we have a couple of minutes till our flight so why not." Kacey answered as she was playing with the twins _(a/nwho just happens to be Kacey's younger brother and sister along with Tyson her older brother)_

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Ty asked around the group _._

"How about McDonalds." Zander suggested leaving us to nod in agreement.

"Ateh; are we thure yet?" Rocky asked as she sucked her thumb.

"Not yet sweetie we're almost there." Kacey asked as she carried Rocco while Ty carried Rocky to his shoulders which left her in giggles.

"We're here," Nelson exclaimed as we all looked at him from his outburst leaving him to say "What?" leaving us to shake our heads.

"Nothing buddy, why don't we find us a table a-" I was cut off from Ty Kacey's older brother to reply "Why don't Kacey and I buy our food while you guys find us a table hmm?" he commented as he narrowed his eyes at me leaving me to yelp.

"Erm.. Nelson and I'll have #3 and #4 please," I answered where I gave both our money to Roman where he gave a nod in response.

"And I'll have #2 while Zander will have #5 please" Stevie stated and then continued to talk "Oh and my brothers will have #1, #2, #10, and #12 combo's please. If that's alright." She commented as she was getting the money to pay for herself and her brothers along with Zander, Nelson and myself to give Roman and Kacey the money.

"I'll have spicy chicken combo with an extra spicy chicken sandwich please while the twins will have the kid's meal how about you Kuya?" Kacey answered.

"I'll have #5 as well." Ty answered as he counted the money and went to the line with Kacey and the twins while we went to find ourselves a table.

"We'll be over there," Nelson told Kacey.

"Kay," Kacey replied as she and her brother with the twins went in line of McDonalds as we found a table for all of us that's when Stevie's older brothers Colin, Drew, Jeremy and Zane came in who seemed out of breath.

"Hey guys," Stevie casually waved at her older brothers.

"Hey Stevie," Collin replied.

"Where's Ty and Kacey?" Zane asked.

"They went to get our food," Stevie answered then paused for a moment "Oh yeah I ordered for you guys and paid your welcome," leaving Drew to say "You didn't had to do that but, since you insisted I'll buy you something nice when we get to Hawaii," he commented.

"Gee I wonder what could it be," Stevie sarcastically said.

"It could be those boots that you love so much," Jeremy teased his sister Stevie in a playful way.

"You mean the brown boots that I love so much that these two destroyed for a science experiment," Stevie narrowed at me and Nelson.

"We said we were sorry," Nelson pleaded at Stevie.

"I had two pair of shoes Nelly now I have one pair of shoes you're lucky my brothers are here," Stevie replied where she made a huff staring thru the window.

(20 minutes later)

 **Nelson P.O.V.**

"I'll make it up to you I promise," I pleaded hoping Stevie wasn't mad at me and Kev.

"Yeah whatever," Stevie commented

"Really Stevie I'll even buy you a new pair," I told her.

"Uh huh," Stevie huffed not believing me.

Before I can say anything that's when Kacey came back with our food which I have to tell you it was a LOT where Ty greeted Drew, Zane, Jeremy and Collin with a handshake.

"Sup dudes did you just got here," Ty greeted Stevie's brothers.

"Yeah man, where you go?" Zane commented.

"I had to help my sister with the food," Ty commented.

"I can see that," Drew answered.

"Well come on let's dig in we have a couple of minutes before we leave," Kacey answered.

"Sure," I commented.

(30 minutes later-we headed to our flight with our food so we can eat on the way)

"Hey Rocky, Rocco what you got there munchkins," Jeremy cooed at the twins.

"Ateh got me a teddy bear, isn't it puerrty," Rocky commented.

"It sure is just like you princess," Jeremy answered leaving her to giggle.

"Someone has a crushhhh," Stevie teased at Rocky.

"Nah uh boys have cuutoies," Rocky commented.

"Nah uh girls have cuutoies," Rocco answered back.

"Nah uh," Rocky replied.

"Ya huh," Rocco answered.

"Rocquelle, Roderico please stop fighting I already have a headache," Kacey complained leaving the twins to climb up at their older sister.

"I'm sworry Ateh," they both said leaving Kacey to smile.

"It's okay it's not your fault. It's Nelly's fault," Kacey teased leaving me to playfully feel offended.

"Kacey I'm shocked," I playfully feel offended.

"Oh well," Kacey commented leaving me to shake my head in amusement.

"What's a headache?" Rocco asked curiously.

"It's like pain you can't see it but you can feel it right up here," Kacey told her in a playful way on her forehead.

"Sounds afwul," Rocco commented.

"Oh believe me it is," Kacey replied.

"Here you go princess I bought Advil for ya," Zander commented.

"Thank you Zander, that's very sweet of you," Kacey answered.

"It's no big deal," Zander answered hiding his blush where I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Flight to Honolulu, Hawaii please line up in an ordinary fashion; flight to Honolulu, Hawaii please come forth and don't forget your tickets and passports before you head inside." The lady announcement said from the counter.

"Well that's our flight time to go," Drew answered; as we got our stuff to head to our Gate way towards our flight where Collin added "You better stick with us guys we wouldn't want to get lost huh?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kacey commented leaving everyone to laugh.

"I don't get it," Kevin commented where everyone just stared at him.

"I'll explain it to you buddy," I told him patting him on the back as we all kept close to Kacey's and Stevie's older brothers since they're all older than us.

Lemonade Mouth and How to Rock flights are in Gate 10 but, the difference is that Kacey and her friends are heading to Kacey's dad private jet while Stella and her friends are heading to the original flight without any knowledge they were heading to the same cruise even though they are going thru different plane rides.

 **Scott's P.O.V.**

"Fight to Honolulu, Hawaii please line up in an ordinary fashion; flight to Honolulu, Hawaii please come forth and don't forget your tickets and passports before you head inside." The lady announcement said from the counter.

"Alright guys this is it." Stella stated as she gave us our tickets to Honolulu, Hawaii; as we got our carry-on luggage as we got into line; we had to keep close to one another or else we would have gotten lost and neither of us wouldn't want that.

"Timmy; Andy stay close to me guys." Stella replied.

"Okay." Andrew one of the twins _(a/n: just wanted to give you a heads up Stella's younger brothers Andrew and Timothy are coming along to their trip and yes they are from Lemonade Mouth but, they haven't met Kacey and her friends yet until they get inside the cruise ^_^ hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter though)_

"Guys come on their forming a line." I commented that's when I turned around and saw a brunette girl carrying a little boy while another carried a little girl; I'm guessing it could be their siblings or something along with her friends; running to catch up the line.

"Scott come on." Mo replied as I showed my ticket to the attendant.

"Thank you sir; have a safe trip to Hawaii." The lady attendant replied.

"Thanks you too." I replied.

"Who were you starring at ?" Ray asked.

"This girl I had this feeling that I know her from somewhere," I explained.

"Really what does she look like?" Ray asked.

"Well she has dark brown hair; her skin is like cooper skin and she was carrying twins and her older brother has the same color as hers but, black." I explained.

"The only person that I can say is if she's looks like Kacey from when we were growing up before they both moved away from Texas a few years ago," Ray answered.

"You actually remember her?" I asked all shocked.

"Well yeah she was our best friend, how can we not and her older brother was Ty; we had fun times back then remember?" Ray commented.

"Yeah we did," I commented remembering the good times back when we were kids.

"It's funny I actually thought I might saw Kacey but, that would be impossible since we lost in touch over the years, I kind feel bad not keeping in touch with her," I commented as I frowned knowing how sad Kacey must of felt when she saw us move away to Texas.

"Yeah me too, come on we better head inside before the guys get our seats hmm?" Ray told me.

"Right," I told him.

 _How to Rock the same flight Gate 10_

 **Nelson's P.O.V.**

"Kace isn't this our flight over here." Stevie asked pointing at the gate where everyone was heading inside their plane.

"No that's not ours; you see the private jet over there." Kacey replied as she pointed a private jet outside the window that has a blue strip on the side.

"Yeah what about it?" Zander asked.

"That's our flight; we just have to get outside thru that way." Kacey explained as we followed her, and Tyson as they were both carrying the twins; heading outside where we were in awe as we saw the private jet right in front of us where we both getting a ride from one of the security guards who greeted both Tyson and Kacey like they were old friends.

"Whoa!? Since when can you afford a private jet Kacey," Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't… this is my dad's he lets us used it." Kacey shrugged once we headed inside carrying our carry on luggage's where we getting ready to go to Hawaii.

"You are officially my favorite person in the whole world." Kevin exclaimed hugging Kacey leaving Tyson and Zander stare at him raising their eyebrows at him.

"Thanks Kev…" Kacey awkward patted him on the back and replied "Kevin do you mind letting go of me I can't breathe." She commented.

"Oh sure Kace." Kevin replied letting go of her where he added "Sorry about that," he commented.

"No biggie," Kacey told him with a smile.

"So how come we never knew your dad owns a private jet," Zander asked.

"You never asked," Kacey told him.

"Oh… I knew that," Zander commented.

Kacey raised her eyebrow at him where she added "Sure you did," she commented with a tease leaving the rest of us to laugh where he made a huff but, laughed anyway.

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Let me give you a quick tour guys," I stated as I carried my baby boy Rocco in my arms where Ty my older brother carried Rocky "this whole thing is first class so we can sit anywhere instead of those regular flights like we did before and down there is the bathrooms; over there is the kitchen where our flight attendant will serve us some snacks or food if you get hungry; down in the left is the game room and finally down there is the bedroom where we can take a short nap if necessary oh and also that's the music room over there." I explained leaving my friends in awe where my older brother Tyson added "Don't forget the dance room baby girl,"

"Oh yeah there's a dance room with a weight room in the side," I commented.

"That's so cool," Zane _(Stevie's older brother who's the oldest)_

"Very cool," Jeremy _(Stevie's 3rd oldest brother)_

"So why does your dad work in Hawaii?" Collin asked leaving Roman to say "He's looking for fresh new music artist to join the music business if necessary," he commented.

"Cool so he met other music artist like Jay-Z or Pit-bull," Drew commented

"Yeah he has, Jay-Z is actually Kacey's god father, so we see him time to time with his wife Beyonce and their kids so it's pretty cool," Ty answered.

"Whoa Jay-Z is actually Kacey's godfather," Kevin exclaimed leaving my brother to narrow his eyes at him leaving me to fake smile at this.

"Yes Kev Jay-Z is my godfather maybe you'll get his autograph if you ask nicely," I commented.

"Sweet," Kevin exclaimed.

"So how long would it take us to get there," Zander asked.

"Less than an hour or two" I told him.

"That quick?" Zander replied.

"Pretty much since Hawaii is right across that ocean which takes less than an hour," I commented.

"Then we go to the docks after this considering it won't arrive till this evening right?" Stevie asked.

"Yep that's the plan," I told her.

 _Lemonade Mouth LAX Airport heading to Honolulu, Hawaii._

 **Ray's P.O.V.**

"What took you so long dude," Wen asked.

Scott and I looked at each other then I shrugged "We got delayed from the crowd of people here," I told him.

"I hate when that happens," Stella replied shaking her head; yes I decided to say Stella instead of her last name figured we still on that truce between us so I might as well make the most of it.

"Yeah same here," I commented; even though it was a lie Scott and I were just talking among ourselves from our childhood best friend back then before we moved to Texas.

"So what row are you guys this time?" Mo asked.

"Hmmm I'm in row 23B," Wen commented.

"I'm in row 23A guess we're neighbors again Wen," Charlie answered.

"Sweet," Wen replied as they made a bump handshake.

"How about you Mo?" Liv asked.

"Hmm I'm in 23C, I guess I'm neighbors with both Wen and Charlie again," Mo replied with a pout leaving Scott to kiss her on the forehead.

"How about you Liv," Wen asked.

"I'm row 25B," Liv stated leaving her to frown "Awe I guess we're not neighbors this time," she commented where Wen gave her a kiss on the forehead leaving me to growl where Liv arched her eyebrow at me where I scolded myself once again hoping their not suspicious on this.

"How about you guys?" Charlie asked.

"I have 25A," I commented.

"Really?" Liv answered where her eyes lighten up leaving me to smirk at my twin sister although that's between us.

"Mhmm, guess we're neighbors Liv," I told her realizing I made a mistake where I had to scold myself inside my head

 _"Nice work Ray,"_ I scolded to myself inside my thoughts

"What about you Stella?" Scott asked.

"I have 25C I guess I'm neighbors with Beech and Liv here," Stella commented.

"Well what do you know I'm neighbors with you three because I'm 25D talk about a coincidence huh?" Scott answered.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

"What about you two," Stella asked her younger brothers.

"We have 24A and 24B Stell," Timmy answered leaving me to groan inside my head knowing how they are going to tease me how I have this insane crush on their sister which I won't admit that out loud but, at least I have my twin sister with me but, then again it's better than nothing right?

"So what really took you so long?" Liv asked Scott and I since it 's just her and Stella in our row.

"You promise you won't say anything to Mo," Scott stated leaving Liv and Stella to look at each other then Stella suspiciously stared at Scott "Why? Are you checking out other girls when you're with our best friend Scotty," she commented leaving him to widen his eyes.

"What no, I just… got distracted from this girl we used to know her name was Kacey; she just looks exactly like her … but back then… we were just kids it just reminds me of her that's all she's our childhood best friend and they were going thru that private jet where we're stuck in this place so it's whatever," Scott explained leaving Stella to soften a bit.

"Ohhh well why didn't you just say so, you scared me a second. Because if you were to cheat on Mo and break her heart again I will personally hurt you that you won't be able to conceive any children in your nearest future" Stella replied as she threaten my best friend leaving me to say "Relax Yamada Scott is very much in love with Mo trust me," I told her as I looked thru the window leaving her to blink her eyes.

Liv _(my twin sister)_ and Stella looked at me then dumbly where our row was pretty much quiet well not really Liv and Stella were talking among themselves so Scott and I were next to them; I was sitting next to Stella where Liv in her other side where Scott was sitting next to the aisle heading to Honolulu, Hawaii where we're going to take a cruise for our spring break vacation.

"You know I just thought of something," I commented leaving them to stare back at me.

"Oh and what's that?" Stella asked.

"Since when do you agree on what I say all of sudden," I told her.

"Who does?" Liv replied.

"Yamada over there," I told her.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked who looked confuse.

"There you go again you're acting like you don't know what I'm talking about just you wait Yamada I'm going to figure it out just you watch," I commented leaving Stella and Liv to look at each other then Stella shrugged her shoulders not sure what I'm talking about but, I think deep down she does.

"Uh okay…whatever you say Beech" Stella commented.

"Maybe he's talking about your outfit Stell," Liv replied.

"What about my outfit," Stella asked.

"Well…." Liv stated then whispered something to her ear leaving Stella to widen her eyes "Yeah like that would ever happen Liv and I told you and Mo already I didn't change my clothes I just had it under my shirt duh," she replied.

"You may never know some of these islands are one of the romantic spots for couples to be especially in Paris, France," Liv replied.

"Yeah but, we're not in Paris, France we're going to Hawaii Liv, besides like that would ever happen. I rather just relax, enjoy my vacation and even then maybe just maybe… I'll find myself a cute boyfriend in this trip." Stella answered.

"If you say so," Liv replied leaving me to stare my twin sister wondering what she's up too where she gave me a smile almost too sneaky to be that innocent.

 _"I probably rubbed some off on her,"_ I thought to myself.

 _An hour later… Lemonade Mouth and How to Rock; finally made it to Honolulu, Hawaii and waited for their bus ride; where they road together without even knowing it; as they head to their cruise (Carnival Cruise) and went to check in their rooms; this is where Kacey and Stevie meet Olivia, Mo and Stella while Ray, Scott, Wen, Charlie meet Zander, Kevin, Nelson while Ace stayed with the twins in a private room across from Kacey's room_ _(a/n: dum dum dum; Lemonade Mouth and How to Rock first meet. What's going to happen next hmmm)_

"I can't believe we're here," Stella commented.

"Yeah it's so beautiful and the people are so nice they even give a necklace" Liv replied.

"It's part of tradition apparently they do that with all the tourist plus they have nice ladies here," I commented.

"Pshh yeah right," Stella commented.

"Jealous," I teased Yamada.

"You wish," Stella commented leaving me to smirk.

 _"She's so jealous,"_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Ray let's go our ride is here," Scott answered.

"Be right there," I answered back.

How to Rock-Gravity 5 (Honolulu, Hawaii)

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Look guys, we're here." I exclaimed pointing at the islands of Hawaii.

"Wow look at all those islands," Stevie answered.

"I know they even a volcano that's so cool," I asked.

"Luckily it's dried up for the next century or so," Ty answered.

"You think so?" I asked.

"It depends on which island we might go sightseeing with dad to guide us on most of these islands anyway," Ty commented.

"Wow… which island is daddy in?" I asked.

"Maui, Hawaii there's some beautiful sights around the island especially in night where you can fully see the stars from there unlike down in L.A. unless it was really clear from clearing the lights off," Ty explained.

"True," I replied.

"Ms. Simon," Drake stated; the pilot who works for my dad "Yes Drake," I answered.

"We're arrived to Honolulu, Hawaii," Drake replied.

"Thank you Drake," I told her.

"Of course I hope you and your friends including your family enjoy Hawaii," Drake replied.

"We will have a safe flight back home Drake and tell Taylor I said hi." I replied.

"I will," Drake replied.

"Well you heard him guys let's go, Honolulu awaits," I explained as I carried Rocco while Roman carried Rocky since they were both tired from their nap so we carried them along with our carry on luggage's that Matt helped us with it; Matt works closely with my dad and insisted we had the best help once we arrive here.

"Thank you Matty," I replied with a smile.

"Of course beach, your dad told me to tell you personally that he'll see you both in 2 days he had a last minute meeting he had to take care of first," Matt explained.

"I understand, I'll call him once we get settled thank you Matty," I told him.

"Have fun," Matt replied giving me a playful wink where I heard a growl and when I turned to see who it was in my surprise it was from Zander which left me frown.

"Did you just growl?" I asked Zander.

"Huh what? Nooo what made you think that princess," Zander replied in denial where I arched my eyebrow with a _"Really"_ look at him.

"Okayyyy well come on guys Hawaii awaits us why don't look around in those souvenirs shops in that small town over there we have a couple of hours before we head back to the cruise ship tonight." I explained.

"What time do we go on board?" Drew asked.

"About 6:45 so right now it's 12:34 so we have like 5 ½ hrs to go so chop, chop time to shop come on Stevie-bear you're coming with me," I answered.

"We'll meet at that restaurant over there baby girl say around 2ish or something" Roman yelled pointing at the restaurant across from us where I give him a thumbs up.

"See you then," I told her

"Why do I always come with you Kacey?" Stevie complained leaving the guys to stare at us dumbly.

"Because we're the only girls in this trip besides my little sister but, she's going to be with Ty while we take Rocco with us," I answered.

"Which doesn't explain why I have to come with, I wanted to explore around the beach," Stevie complained.

"We'll do that later this won't take long I just want to look around," I told her.

"You could just bring Zander I'm sure he would love to accompany you," Stevie commented leaving me to froze in my spot.

"Whatttt Zander pshhhh he's not really a fan to go shopping remember," I told her in denial; since no one knows of my sort of maybe crush on Zander; I'm still confuse.

"That maybe true but, he's only goes if you were there since he likes you," Stevie commented.

"No he's doesn't," I told her in denial

 _"Then what was that kiss before,"_ I thought to myself; where I touched my lips for a second then shook my head to forget that memory.

"He does too it's so obvious," Stevie replied.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"I'll prove it to you, just one thing?" Stevie asked.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"If you two were to go out you're not going to be lovey dovey with one another are you?" Stevie asked.

"If that were possibly I hardly doubt that," I answered.

"Look Ateh," Rocco answered pointing at the Hawaiian dancer's toy.

"Would you like one Rocco," I told him.

"Uh huh I want to guve to Rocky," Rocco replied.

"Alright anak you pick a color and I'll go pay for it," I told him.

"Okey," Rocco told me trying to get one of the music box in color form; which he picked purple and pink and had Hawaiian flowers on the side.

"Let's see… what else should we get Rocco," I asked my little brother.

"Get that Ateh," Rocco commented pointing at the jewelry.

"You want me to get jewelry anak," I asked.

"Uh huh," Rocco answered.

"Good choice little brother," I answered.

"Hey Kacey I'm going to the next shop there's so many clothes that are so cheap here," Stevie commented.

"Okay I'll be here I just have to pay for this and I'll meet you inside," I told her.

"Kay," Stevie answered.

While I was looking at the choices on the earrings I decided to get the set kind where I bumped into a guy _(a/n: who wore a leather jacket with mo-hawk hairstyle; *cough* it's Scott *cough* from Lemonade Mouth; apparently they split up to look around; Mo went with Olivia and Stella where Ray is with Scott so they were by themselves right now) where our stuff fell down leaving me to sigh._

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," the voice replied.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't see where I was-" I stopped in midsentence where I bumped into a very cute guy but, I felt this feeling then added "Going," he commented.

"Wow…has anyone ever told you that you have amazing brown eyes," the guy replied with a bit of flirt.

"Maybe, nice Mohawk." I told him.

"Thanks," he stated then looked down at my little brother he was sucking on his thumb where he bend down and said" Why aren't you a little cutie," he asked.

"Mama told me not to talk to stungers," Rocco whispered.

"That's right Rocco, very good anak," I replied knowing full well since I was the one that taught the twins that. They are very smart for their age.

"Wow aren't you the smarty pants," he commented then looked at me with a smile to introduce himself "I'm Scott," the guy replied giving me an introduction handshake.

"Kacey, and this is my little brother Rocco short for Roderico," I told him shaking his hand back.

"Nice to meet you guys" Scott stated then paused for a moment before he continued "You look very familiar to me?" he asked using his thinking face.

"I do?" I asked with confusion on my face.

"Have we met before?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so, this is my first time coming here," I explained seeing this the first time I been here since I was a kid anyway; it's a bit fuzzy which isn't so bad here.

"Ahh same here. I'm actually with my girlfriend and our friends how about you?" Scott asked; leaving me disappointed that this cutie is taken which I'm not surprised. Most of the guys that I know are taken.

"Actually I'm with my brother and my siblings who are twins Rocco and Rocky along with my friends we're here to meet my dad, he works in one of the islands and we're heading to our cruise in a few hrs." I explained.

"That's cool same with us what cruise are going too," Scott stated where he looked at his watch with a frown "Ah man is that the time I would love to continue this conversation but, uh I kind of gotta go I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you Kacey." Scott replied.

"Princess Cruise and I have to go too I was supposed to meet my friend after this?" I told him, nodded at this since I just remembered I had to go too.

"Same here huh maybe I'll see you around later at the cruise" Scott suggested.

"Most defiantly maybe we can hang out with our friends later," I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll tell the guys later Kacey," Scott replied.

"Later," I told him.

Once we went to our separate ways that's when I decided to check out the items that I was buying for myself and the twins along with my dad and big brother plus my friends so it was a lot of items which was really cheap if I say so myself.

"Hello welcome to Aloha Shoppe Center did you get find anything useful," the lady behind the register replied.

"I did thank you," I told her.

"That's good; that would be $32.56," the lady replied where I gave $40.00 and in change she replied "$8.45 is your change have a good day ma'me and please come again," with a smile.

"Thanks and I will defiantly do that." I told her as I grabbed my things while I put Rocco in his stroller since I was getting tired to carry him everywhere.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three ~*~**

 **So what do you think of Chapter Three so far? I finally updated for once but, I'm going to continue the next chapter before I head to bed which shouldn't take very long since I can type very fast and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I think it's going good so far ^_^ and hope I have lots of reviews. Let me know what you think though? In the next chapter How to Rock and Lemonade Mouth first meet each other and guess who else is in the cruise Molly and Grace (shakes my head; drama, drama, drama) as I take a sip on my martini. Cheers darling.**


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends or Frenemies?

**Chapter Four: New Friends or Frenemies**

 **(2 ½ hrs later-Kacey, Stevie with Rocco went to meet with their friends the restaurant where Lemonade Mouth-Scott with his friends were in the same restraint just in the different side of the restaurant)**

 **Tyson's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys are you guys ready to eat because we're supposed to meet the girls soon," I answered.

"Yeah let's go," Drew comment.

"Hey can we check out that store over there," Nelson asked.

"If we have time maybe," I answered.

"Sweet," Nelson exclaimed.

"Oh look there's the girls," Zander commented pointing at Kacey and Stevie who was pushing the stroller where I saw some gift bags on the side.

"I'm guess she went shopping again," I replied.

"She does love to shop," Zander answered.

"You have no idea," Kevin commented.

"Hey baby girl over here," I yelled where Kacey waved back.

"Hey guys, sorry we took long," Stevie answered.

"It's cool did you girls find any useful items to get for souvenirs ," I asked.

"We did." Kacey answered with a smile.

"Cool let's get inside I'm starving," Jeremy answered.

"Sure why not," Stevie commented as we all went inside.

"Wow this is a nice place," Zane answered.

"Very cozy," Kacey commented.

"Kind of reminds me of lola's house," I answered.

"Nahh lola's style is much different than this Kuya," Kacey answered _(a/n: in case you're wondering Lola means grandma in togolag for those who don't know philippno)_

"Really?" I replied.

"Mhmm," Kacey commented.

"Aloha welcome to Karamucho how many?" the lady greeted with menus.

"Hmmm there's about 12 of us and 2 kids, "I commented.

"Of course, let me find you guys a table." The lady replied,

"Thank you," Kacey answered.

"So are you guys having fun in this trip so far?" I asked

"Yeah most def. I never been in Hawaii or even experience it and so far it's pretty cool." Zander answered.

"I have to agree with you there man, the ladies down here are very exotic," Drew replied.

"Most def." Jeremy replied.

Once we sat down on those of those booths talking among ourselves; it didn't take long for the same lady to find us a table which was a huge group of us so we had to be in the right side of the restaurant to have those round tables.

"Would you like to add booster seat for the kids, and here's your menus" the lady asked.

"Yes we would and thank you very much" Kacey answered.

"Two right and your welcome?" the lady replied.

"Yes that would be great thank you," I answered.

"Okay your waiter should be right with you," the lady replied.

"Thank you," Zander replied.

"Wow this restaurant is really cool," Stevie commented.

"Yeah it's very Hawaiian considering we're in Hawaii to begin with," Jeremy replied.

"Well duh," Collin answered.

"I'm just saying, it's pretty cool being in an exotic island like this" Jeremy argued as he began to say then turned to me and Kacey my sister "Thank you for inviting us Kacey we really appreciate it," he replied.

"It's no problem I mean you're good friends with my big brother Ty so it wouldn't be fair if I just brought my friends and he couldn't so why not be a huge group of us." Kacey explained.

"Well it's deeply appreciated," Zane replied.

"Like she said it's not a problem since our dad considers you guys as family to us." I replied.

"True," Drew replied _(a/n: I'm going to tell you who's sitting next to who; Kacey is sitting between Zander and Roman; where Stevie is sitting between Kevin and Nelson; where Drew and Jeremy are sitting between Zane and Colin and then the Rocco and Rocky are sitting in their booster seats in the side where Roman are; did you get all that? Good on with the story_

 **Lemonade Mouth-who arrived 15 minutes after How to Rock (Kacey and her friends) and ordered their drinks where they were deciding what they should order in the left side of the restaurant.**

 **Wen's P.O.V.**

"So what do you want to order guys," I asked.

"Hmmm there's a lot of choices that I want to try but, it's mostly meat and I don't eat meat," Stella complained with a pout.

"Don't worry Stell I'm sure they have some food in here that's not meaty," Charlie commented looking thru the menu

"Ha, ha," Stella sarcastically replied.

"Well there's a vegan burger," Ray commented leaving Stella to stare at him dumbly as he felt uneasy from her stare.

"What?" Ray replied feeling a bit defensive.

"I think I might try that, thanks Beech." Stella commented as she drank her Hawaiian Snapple Peach Tea.

"No problem," Ray hesitated at this clearing his throat where I raised my eyebrow at him but, shrugged it off.

"How about you Liv what are you going to order?" I asked Liv who was sitting next to me.

"I think I'm going to try the Hawaiian burger it sounds good," Liv answered.

"Ohhh that does sound good," Mo commented.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"I think I might get a regular hamburger," Charlie answered.

"How about you Scotty boy," Ray replied.

"I think I'm going to get the steak," Scott commented.

"You mean they have steak here, what page." I asked.

"Page 10," Scott answered.

"Thanks man I think I might get that," I told him.

"No problem. What about you babe what are you going to order?" Scott asked Mo.

"Hmmm I think I'm just going to get the Cesar Salad and then the Fettuccine Alfredo," Mo answered.

"Ohhh they have pasta; oh my god this is officially my favorite restaurant," Charlie comment.

"Hello my name is Manny and I'll be your waiter are you guys ready to order," the guy asked.

"Yes we are," I replied as I looked around at my friends.

"Cool so what will it be?" Manny replied.

"I'll have… the Philly steak please and the side order fresh fries please." I answered.

"How would you like your steak," Manny asked.

"Medium rare please," I told him.

"Alright and you miss?" Manny asked Liv who was sitting next to me.

"I'll have the Hawaiian burger please." Liv answered with a smile.

"How would you like your burger with everything or plain?" Manny asked.

"Medium rare, plain but, cheeder cheese and lettuce please," Liv answered.

"So plain burger but, cheeder cheese and lettuce right?" Manny asked.

"Yes," Liv commented.

"Alright and you miss," Manny asked which was Stella next to Liv.

"I'll have a vegan burger?" Stella asked.

"What side order would you like to get?" Manny asked.

"Curly fries please." Stella answered.

"Of course and what about you miss?" Manny asked which was Mo sitting next to Stella.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo pasta please," Mo replied.

"Good choice," Manny stated as he wrote her order in his notepad then looked at Scott and Ray "And you sir?" he commented.

"I'll have the Philly steak and the side order of french fries please," Scott answered.

"How would you like your steak?" Manny asked.

"Medium rare please," Scott replied.

"And what about you Sir," Manny asked to Ray who was next.

"I'll have the same Philly steak; but my side order would be curly fries and the steak is medium rare please," Ray replied.

"Okay and what about you gentleman?" Manny asked Charlie, and Stella's twin brothers Timothy and Andrew.

"I'll have the Hawaiian burger and my brother will have the same." Andre replied.

"How would you like your burger sir?" Manny replied.

"With everything please and medium rare," Andre replied.

"Same here," Timothy replied.

"Of course, and you sir?" Manny asked Charlie.

"I'll have the American Style hamburger and medium rare of my burger with everything except pickles and tomatoes please." Charlie answered.

"Of course, so it's 3 Philly steaks with sides of french fries and curly fries, 1 vegan burger with the side of curly fries , 3 Hawaiian burger one plain with lettuce, while the last 2 with everything, 1 Fettuccine Alfredo pasta, and the American Style hamburger with everything except pickles and tomatoes correct?" Manny asked everyone which we all nodded to confirm this.

"Yes it is," Ray replied

"Anything else would you like to order?" Manny asked.

"Can we have a refill for our drinks please and no we're fine for now." Mo replied.

"Of course and okay I'll be back to refill your drinks" Manny replied as he grabbed the menus as he grabbed our glasses to refill our drinks.

"What was the drinks that your ordered?" Manny asked.

"2 spirits, 2 Peach Snapple ice tea and 4 lemonades," I answered.

"I'll be back with your drinks," Manny replied as he nodded at this.

"Thank you." Liv answered.

"So what now?" Charlie asked.

"I guess we just wait till our food comes," Mo answered.

"Well that's going to take a few minutes don't ya think?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah probably." Liv answered.

"So what do you think of our trip so far," I asked around the group.

"So far it's pretty cool don't ya think?" Scott asked.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Ray commented.

 _How to Rock the same restaurant Karamucho in the right side since it's a huge group with Kacey and her friends who just finished their late lunch before they head back to their cruise which should be boarding by the docks._

 **(20 minutes later)**

"That was delicious," Jeremy replied.

"Yeah it was," Zander answered.

"Ateh," Rocco asked.

"Yes anak," Kacey asked as she finished her last bite of her Fettuccine Alfredo pasta

"I'm getting sleepy," Rocco answered rubbing his eyes in a sleepy matter.

"Awe my poor baby come here," Kacey replied as Ty got Rocco out of the boaster seat so Kacey can lay him against her shoulder.

"Who knew you're a natural with kids princess" Zander commented with affection.

"Yeah well… I hope to be a good mother some day." Kacey answered with a smile as she was patting her baby brother in an loving care kind of way.

"You guys ready to go it's time for us to head down to the docks," Tyson replied.

"Yeah we're ready to go," Zane replied.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll pay for this," Tyson suggested.

"You sure man because I don't mind paying my half for me and my siblings." Drew replied.

"I don't mind man but, if you insist then go ahead." Tyson replied.

"Cool," Zane replied.

"We'll meet you guys outside Stevie." Collin replied.

"Kay," Stevie replied.

 _(2 ½ hrs later it's 6:15 p.m. right now and Kacey with her friends plus her siblings who are twins and her older brother are heading to the docks to check in where not far ahead Stella and her friends are heading the same way minutes later where they are going to be shocked with the results)_

ღϠ₡ღ˚ ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•. (¯`v´¯).•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ˚ ღϠ₡ღ˚ ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•. (¯`v´¯).•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ˚ ღƸӜƷ.•*¨`*•˚ ₡ღƸӜƷ ₡ღϠ₡

 _Kacey and her friends; plus Stella and her friends are heading to the same cruise ship (Princess Cruise) to be exact where they are checking in inside with their stuff already inside their rooms but, what they didn't know was that they are going to roommates with a few people that they weren't aware of and what's this? Looks like Kacey and Stevie are going to be roomies with Stella, Mo and Liv? Wonder how that happen?_

ღϠ₡ღ˚ ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•. (¯`v´¯).•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ˚ ღϠ₡ღ˚ ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•. (¯`v´¯).•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ˚ ღƸӜƷ.•*¨`*•˚ ₡ღƸӜƷ ₡ღϠ₡

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Everyone got their tickets and passports with you right?" I asked my friends plus the twins.

"Yep," they all replied.

"Cool, come on let's head inside we might as well go now so that way we won't be separated and what not," I explained.

"Sounds good to me," my big brother Ty replied.

Once we got inside, it was a huge space on the side there was two ways to go upstairs with glass elevators to go in each level.

"I'ma check us in, be right back." I answered.

"I'll come with you." Zander stated leaving me to paused for a moment then smiled sweetly "It's okay Zan I can take care of it," I commented where I walked away before he can say anything where the twins followed me since they are never apart from me or my big brother so I guess they are both used to that kind of thing.

"Hello welcome to Princess Cruise what can I help you with," Georgina stated then smiled seeing it was her favorite girls "Oh hey Kacey you're here to check in," she asked.

"Hey Gigi yeah my dad suggested this cruise and added three rooms for me and my friends, under Percival Simon known as Percy." I told Gigi; the lady who works with my dad in his work and this is just one of the cruises I'm going to be meeting up with my dad in the VIP area and since I was next in line where there wasn't that much people yet so my friends and I are were the first few to get inside pacifically under my dad's orders since most of the crew in this cruise knows me and my older brother Ty personally thru our dad.

"We were expecting you bunny how's your dad and everyone else? How do you like the cruise ship so far?" she replied as we were making some conversation.

"Their all good and I haven't got a chance to explore yet but, I'm sure it's fine since Tyson and I know you guys since we were kids so I have no complaint about the whole thing" I answered.

"That's good to know, I hope you love the rooms beach and please let me know if there's anything else you want us to do to make you all satisfied," Gigi replied who smiled where I smiled back.

"I will, and thanks again for this Gigi, I'll see you around." I told her. As I got our room keys and everything.

"Later Kacey and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Princess Cruise," Gigi commented.

"Oh believe me I will later Gigi," I told her waved at her.

"Later bunny," Gigi replied as she called the next customer.

Once I got back to the lobby I passed the keys to my big brother and the guys while Stevie and I were sharing with the twins since they are still young to sleep by themselves. Our rooms were in level 24 which is in VIP section.

"Got our keys guys and we're in the VIP section pacifically from my dad." I explained as I passed the keys to my big brother and Zander since they are both responsible with that kind of thing.

"Sweet!" Kevin exclaimed leaving people to stare at him weirdly.

"Kevin knock it off," Stevie scolded.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Okay guys the rooms are pretty much across from us so hopefully you'll enjoy the rooms and try not to make a mess my dad pacifically added a VIP room just for all of us okay." I replied as I narrowed my eyes at both Nelson and Kevin which left them to gasp in shock "Kacey we would never," almost he felt offended but, shrugged it off.

"Whatever let's just go guys I want to see what our rooms look like- oh before I forget our stuff is already in our rooms so you don't want to worry about that." I explained _(a/n: Kacey and Stevie with the twins are in #2456B in the right side while Kevin, Nelson, Zander are in #2359 while Roman, Drew, Jeremy, Zane and Collin in #2453 where they are in the same floor as Stella and her friends where they got their rooms mixed up well Stella, Mo and Liv did anyway)_

"Sweet this place thought of everything," Kevin commented.

"Well duh it's a cruise Kev," I told him.

"I can't believe we're actually in Hawaii it's like a dream come true," Stevie commented.

 _"You have no idea Stevie, no idea,"_ I thought to myself.

 **Mo's P.O.V.** _(Lemonade Mouth group who were running to the docks so they wouldn't miss their cruise ship before it heads to the next destination around Hawaii)_

"Phew we made it." I answered as I set my stuff on the floor to rest next to my boyfriend.

"Look there's a check in desk, we should check in before it gets crowed," Liv suggested.

"I'll do that after I rest a bit that's a long way from the restaurant. If I knew we were going to be this late, luckily it doesn't leave the docks till 8 because of how many people in this cruise," Stella explained.

"True," Wen answered.

 **(10 minutes later)**

"Now can we check in," Liv asked.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Liv, Mo; we might as well go now before it gets really crowded." Stella complained.

"Welcome to the Princess Cruise what can I help you with ladies," Georgina asked (a/n: _the same lady that checked in Kacey and her friends)_

"Hi we're here to check in for three rooms it's under Yamada my parents paid for this trip," Stella explained.

"Of course; let me check the computer ahhh here we go Yamada; your parents called to make sure we have rooms for you and your friends; four rooms total and here's your room keys and enjoy your stay in the Princess Cruise and please let me know if you need anything to make you guys satisfied with your stay here," Georgina explained.

"Thank you so much and we will." Stella replied as she got the room keys in four envelopes in each rooms.

"We will thanks," Liv replied as we were heading to the lobby to meet with the guys.

"So what rooms do we have?" I asked.

"Well we have #2456B, #2452 and #2457 where my parents have #2450 and my twin brothers have the #2452 who are staying by themselves and then for my parents who will be joining us in four days so hopefully it will go well." Stella explained.

"Sounds reasonable and everything will be fine," I assured her.

"Sure hope so and alright enough talking let's check out our room hmm?" Stella replied with a smile.

"You read my mind Stell." Liv replied.

"Okay guys let's check out our rooms," I suggested.

"Alright baby," Scott replied giving me a quick kiss on the lips as we headed to the elevators to the 24th floor to our rooms where we went to our separate rooms but, once Stella, Liv and I went inside we didn't expect people in our rooms… uh oh…. Trouble afoot.

 **Scott's P.O.V.**

"Alright here's your keys guys have fun," Mo replied. My girlfriend Mo is sharing with Stella and Liv who went inside their rooms across from us while Ray, Charlie, Wes was rooming with me then Stella's little brothers were before us joint rooms with their parents. Once we were about to head inside our rooms we heard a scream which was from Mo's room leaving me to frown so me being her boyfriend panicked a bit and we rushed to their room along with Ray, Charlie and Wes who followed not far behind.

"What happen!?" Wes exclaimed as we went inside their room; there stood my girlfriend Mo, Stell and Olivia starring at the two new girls who it was the same girl who I made friends with at the gift shop who was wrapped in a towel.

"Umm who are they?" Charlie asked.

"We do have names you know," the 2nd girl replied as she narrowed her eyes at Charlie leaving him surrender his hands.

"Well what is then?" Ray asked.

Kacey looked at me with a smile then noticed she was in a towel so she screamed where eight guys came bursting in the room too which I'm guessing it's her friends.

"Wh-wh-what happen," the guy in a leather jacket replied who looked like he was out of breath.

"You want to know what's going on ask them," the 2nd girl told her friend pointing at us.

"Who are you and why are you in my sister's room with her friend?" one of the guys replied as he narrowed at us leaving me to surrender telling him I mean no harm.

"Her room this is our room," Stella explained.

"No it's our room," Kacey argued back crossing her arms against her chest despite she's wearing a towel.

"Oh really it's under Yamada see I have proof right here," Stella explained.

"Well we have proof too it's under Simon my dad owns this cruise ship so it's pretty much free under my name, so what's your story," Kacey answered.

"Well my parents books this trip for my friends and I see for yourself," Stella complained.

"Let me see that," Kacey told her who snatched it out of her hands which she's still in a towel that she didn't even noticed the guys were starring at her at this.

"Gigi must of mixed our rooms together or something, let me change real quick and I'll see for myself," Kacey explained where she went to the bathroom then turned around with a smile "Oh hey Scott," giving me a wave which I waved back.

"Hey Kace," I answered like we were old friends

"Do you know her?" Mo replied as she narrowed her tone towards me.

"I don't mean to interrupt but uh you look familiar have we met before," I asked from the same guy who's probably the older brother to Kacey.

"I don't think so where you from?" the guy asked.

"Well Ray and I are originally from New York and moved to California when we were kids and then we moved to Texas where we're live now," I explained.

"Hmmm… we're from New York too but we moved to Calfornia ... what's your name kid," the guy asked.

"Scott… Scott Pickett. You?" I asked.

"Tyson… Tyson Simon but, people call me Ty" the guy asked leaving me and Ray to stare at him disbelief.

"Wait, wait, hold up you're Tyson Simon," Ray asked.

"Yeah what's it to you," Ty feeling a bit defensive.

"Dude, it's me Ray remember we used to be neighbors back in Elm street before." Ray explained.

The older guy stared at him in disblief it took a couple of minutes for him to remember "Ray..." leaving Ray to nod his head "Ray Bleech is that really you?" leaving Ray to nod again who seemed to be in disblief too "Dude look at you all grown up I haven't seen you guys since you guys moved to Texas," Ty greeted him with a hug and hand shake.

"It has been a long time 10 years to be exact and you look good too how you been?" Ray asked.

"I been good." Ty replied.

"You remember Scott he was also our neighbor from back then," Ray introduced him which I was grateful.

"Wait the same Scott from back then," Ty stated leaving me to say "Yeah it's me it's good to see you man. Who knew we would be in the same cruise after all these years," I answered.

"Uh hello," Stella stated where we all looked at her "WHAT ABOUT OUR ROOM SITUATION!" she exclaimed.

"Will you please lower your voice my little brother and sister are sleeping in the next room thanks," Kacey harshly replied towards Stella where they both glared at each other.

"Sorry about that," Liv stated then paused for a moment "What don't we just try to calm down and go downstairs and explain our situation in a calm matter and I'm sure the lady in the front will fix it. Every0ne all board on this," she explained.

"I am if she is," the brown hair girl explained as she glared at Stella.

"Fine by me I don't want to be stuck with a spoiled brat anyway " Stella replied as she calmed herself even though she was glaring at both Kacey and her friend.

"Excuse me,"Kacey stated as she heard this comment from Stella which I was going to go between them but, she continued to talk "First of all… I'm not a spoiled brat like those rich brats that you heard so much about unlike them I'm actually a decent person since 1) you don't know shit about me or my famiy and if you think I'm going to let you talk to me like that when I'm the one who's actually being considerate here without any complaint or whatever and 2) if you weren't so rude and barged in by so rude then we probably would've work things out with no problem but, if you're going to be acting like a snobbish bitch then that's your fucking damn problem" she exclaimed by walking away with her friend following her.

"That wasn't very nice Stella," Wen replied.

"Yeah whatever I know when I see a spoiled brat and she thinks her daddy would take care of this not going to happen," Stella commented.

"Wow who the hell do you think you are coming up in here demanding that you own this ship because first my dad does own this ship and you're actually lucky that my baby sister didn't kick your asses out for being rude because we don't allow snobby bitches like you, so why don't you check that mirror and keep that opinion to yourself because you don't know shit about me, my sister or our family and your should be actually be lucky that I'm good friends with Scott and Ray here because we were childhood friends before," Ty stated as he took a deep breath then turned to Ray and I "I'm sorry guys but, I won't let anyone talk down to my sister like that especially snobs like her and when she's ready to apologize then we'll might consider not kicking her out for being rude, since she's not so nice and mighty herself. Now if you excuse me I have to check the twins later considering someone here needs to lower her voice because they were taking a nap and because of that they're probably cranky because of all the noise thanks a lot," he explained with a bit sarcastic on the side.

"That's just great Yamada Scott and I are reunited with our childhood best friends from growing up and you just had to open your mouth didn't you, I'm going to try to fix this situation since none of your lemon heads aren't even doing anything," Ray explained as he took a deep breath and walked out leaving Liv to follow him which made me curious where he added "Then while I fix things maybe then we'll probably won't be kicked out because someone needs an attitude adjustment comprede," he explained.

"Ray wait," Liv exclaimed leaving Ray to say "Don't worry about it Liv, I know that's how she is but, considering this is the first time Scott and I reunited with our childhood friend I won't let her be rude to my friends who I actually consider as family besides Scott," he explained leaving her to stand there in the hallway not sure what to say after that.

"So … you know them," Mo whispered as she looked up at me.

"Yeah… we were childhood best friends back then." I answered feeling a bit conflicted on what just happen between Stella and Kacey just now along with Ty who defended her sister like that.

"Ohh… " Mo whispered.

"Yep," I answered.

 **Stevie's P.O.V.** _(Down stairs in the lobby)_

"Oh hey Kacey," Gigi greeted Kacey.

"Hey Gigi, we kind of have a problem in our room," Kacey replied with a tight icy cold smile almost as scary when my brother gets pissed.

"Oh?" Gigi replied who looked startled by her tone of voice.

"Yeah there's these girls under Yamada and told us that they are booked in the same room as us and I wanted to fix the situation without any complaints from one another," Kacey explained in a calm way leaving me to shiver in chills using her _"Queen of the Perfs,"_ tone.

"O-ohh of course," Gigi replied who noticed her tone too

 _"I guess I'm not the only one. Note to self: never get in Kacey's bad side."_ I thought to myself as I nodded to myself where I spoke up thru the conversation.

"So is that really their room or-?" I asked.

"Ohhh man I must of gave them the wrong room I am so sorry about that Kacey that's my mistake on my part I really hope you can forgive me and not tell your father about this," Gigi explained sheepishly at her rambling nervously.

"It's fine… just ummm make sure that those girls aren't near my room if that's alright I'm not exactly a huge fan of them right now," Kacey explained.

"Yes, yes of course ummm let's see here… here's the original room which it's far enough for you both to not cross paths since yours is private then theirs?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah that's fine," I told her.

"Awesome, alright let me just fix this error and switch that room from before to this room where you ladies won't cross with them thru your time here," Gigi explained.

"Thank you Gigi you're a huge help and I'll be sure to tell my dad that we have great service here," Kacey replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kacey that would help a lot," Gigi answered.

"Of course," Kacey replied.

"Here you go ladies just give them this room key and we're good to go; call if you need anything." Gigi explained.

"Trust me, after this whole fiasco we will be sure to do that," I told her.

"Cool," Gigi explained.

Just when we were heading back to our rooms we bumped into the blonde guy which I never caught his name.

"Oh sorry about that," Kacey replied.

"It's cool, umm you're Kacey right Ty's sister," the blonde hair asked.

"Yeah who's asking?" Kacey asked feeling a bit offended.

"Well I don't know if you remember me but, we used to be childhood best friends back then we were neighbors before. I'm Ray," the blonde hair guy introduced himself with a shake.

"Kacey," Kacey replied.

"I'm Stevie," I answered.

"Nice to meet you both, so you took care of the problem with the rooms mixed up?" Ray asked.

"Yeah we did. Umm do you think you can take care of this I'm not really in the mood to talk to them especially that girl… so… do you think you can give this to them I'm really tired right now," Kacey explained.

"Yeah no problem, I'm really sorry about that; she's just… well I don't know how to describe since I'm not exactly friends with her I'm just coming along because Scott's here but, she's not that bad once you get to know her," Ray explained.

"Yeah maybe…" I answered.

"So what room did they get?" Ray asked.

"They have #2438 I'll see you later Ray," Kacey explained with a tight smile passing them their room key.

"Later, oh wait you mind if you walk you ladies to your room," Ray replied with his charming self leaving me to giggle a little.

"Sure why not, if that's alright with you Kace," I told her.

"Yeah that's fine. I don't really have a problem with you Ray or with Scott you two guys are probably the only people in your group of friends that I actually get along with oh and that other blonde girl ummm I never really caught her name." Kacey explained.

"That's my twin sister Olivia but, people call her Liv." Ray explained.

"That's cool. So you guys are twins?" I asked.

"Yeah we're twins. We uhh kind have to find out that we were brother and sister actually like last summer. It's a long story," Ray explained.

"Oh then how did you-" Kacey stated leaving me to say "found out that you guys were siblings then," I replied.

"Thru our grandmother apparently she recognized me since I have my mom's eyes it's pretty weird since I'm still processing it I haven't even told Scott about this and neither did Liv since most of the lemon heads that's what I call them since they are in a band called Lemonade Mouth ever heard of it?" Ray explained.

Kacey and I looked at each other leaving me to say "No not really and we're in a band too called Gravity 5," I added.

"That's cool I used to be in a band too but, we broke up due to difficult circumstances," Ray explained.

"That sucks well if you ever want to join another band we can add you into ours if you want too that is," I explained leaving me to babble nervously where Kacey raised her eyebrow at me with _"what are you doing,"_ look.

"That's nice of you but, I think I'm just going to go solo but, if that offer is still open I'll let you know." Ray explained.

"Cool," I told him.

"Well we better head upstairs since everyone is over there, don't forget to give that girl her room key okay Ray." Kacey answered.

"Of course and here's your room it was a nice walk," Ray explained.

"Yeah it was," Kacey replied with a smile.

"See you later Ray, it was nice meeting you." I answered.

"You too, and it was nice seeing you Kacey it's been a long time we should catch up later." Ray explained.

"Defiantly," Kacey nodded at this.

"Oh and Ray," I stated leaving him to say "Yeah," he asked.

"You think you can give the key to them now so we can avoid the drama," I explained.

"Oh yeah totally forgot about that, I'll do that right now." Ray stated as we all went inside where his friends including Scott was still there talking among themselves "Hey Yamada," he yelled.

"Yeah," the Asian girl whispered.

"They got your room mixed up to theirs so Kacey fixed it for you." Ray explained.

The girl looked at him then at Kacey and I then back at him leaving her to say "Thanks… I'm sorry for saying that about you from before it was way out of line and I hope we can start over and be friends with one another," she whispered looking down.

"We'll see." Kacey replied then turned back to her "And I like that. I'm Kacey," she commented where she made a smile.

"Stella," Stella shakes her hand as they both made a truce to one another.

"That's Mo, and Olivia," Stella introduced her two friends.

"That's Stevie, Zander, Kevin, Nelson and those four are Stevie's' older brothers Zane, Drew, Collin and Jeremy then there's my older brother Tyson with the twins Rocco and Rocky" Kacey introduced our friends.

"You remember Scott and Ray," Stella stated then paused for a moment then continued to talk "That's Wen, Charlie, and my twin brothers Timothy and Andrew," she added.

"Nice to meet you guys, I would love to continue this conversation but, I'm a bit tired." Kacey answered.

"Yeah of course," Liv replied.

"It was nice meeting you guys too," Mo replied with a tight smile where I had to admit it made me wonder if she's hating on Kacey because she knew Scott before they got together.

"Well you heard them guys we're going to sleep see you in the morning," I told the guys from our group.

"From the whole fiasco that just happen moments ago I have to agree see you guys in the morning," Zander answered then gave a hug to Kacey where he whispered something to hear leaving her to blush.

"Later Kacey, Stevie" Zander and the guys replied.

"Later," I waved back as everyone left the room leaving Kacey and I by ourselves well Tyson was in the other room with the twins so it wasn't so bad.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **So what do you think of this chapter? I'm on a roll today and I'm already started the next chapter so hopefully I have a lot of reviews from you guys and thanks for the comments that you enjoy this story ^_^ and hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters that I just updated.**


End file.
